Simplemente, ¿cómo hablar?
by Marinuqui
Summary: Después de todo lo sucedido, Hermione y Ginny vuelven a estar juntas. Sin embargo, el destino tiene preparado numerosas consecuencias, que pueden ser beneficiosas o nefastas...Yuri, femmslash. Ginny/Hermione. Continuación de: "Simplemente, ¿me quieres?"
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1: Visita

Harry se encontraba colocando los cubiertos en la mesa. Me miré al espejo, para observar como mi embarazo ya estaba a punto de finalizar. Ocho meses de embarazo me habían hecho darme cuenta de que todo era difícil. No pude evitar sonreír al ver que él me dedicaba una de esas sonrisas encantadoras. Sus ojos verdes, intensos, se fijaron en mi figura y dejó las cosas que tenía en sus manos, acercándose a mí para besarme con cierta pasión y ternura. No pude evitarlo, y le correspondí con fuerza y necesidad. Sin duda alguna, Harry sería buen padre y ante todo, esposo. Se separó con una sonrisa aun más extensa mientras que el timbre de la puerta sonaba. Nos miramos desconcertados y con cierto temor, como si creyéramos que nuestra calma fuera a ser truncada por un mal del destino. Y puede que tuviéramos razón puesto que al abrir la puerta. Pudimos ver la figura de Hermione

Llevaba su cabello, ya algo más largo después del tiempo pasado, alisado, además de que llevaba una ropa de cierta tonalidad oscura, que hacía contraste con la palidez de su piel. Sus ojos marrones se levantaron para mirar al que era mi marido y después a mí. Se quedó allí, esperando a que alguno de nosotros dos reaccionase de la mejor manera posible, aunque era difícil ante el recuerdo de tantas cosas que eran mejor olvidar. Sin duda alguna, ella se encontraba tan afectada como lo estábamos Harry y yo, sobre todo por el comportamiento de Ron los últimos meses con ella. No creía que mi hermano fuese así, ni tan siquiera me lo esperaba. Creía que sería un buen esposo que cuidaría de ella, de mí cuñada…De la que fue mi mejor amiga y que ante todo, era el gran amor de mi vida.

Harry se hizo a un lado, al igual que yo, permitiendo así su paso con movimientos ligeros y frágiles, como lo era ella en sí. Mi marido se acercó a ella para así ayudarle con el abrigo y el bolso mientras que yo continuaba allí, mirándoles a ambos. Finalmente, Harry levantó su mirada para mirarme a la misma velocidad que ella, y nos quedamos así los tres, y yo sin saber a quién mirar primero. Finalmente, mis pupilas se clavaron en las de ella, la mujer, y no pudo evitar esbozar una hermosa sonrisa que disimuló al instante mientras que él apartaba sus ojos verdes con cierta incomodidad. Me dirigí a la cocina para preparar un tentempié, mientras que Harry se quedaba charlando con Hermione sobre sus cosas. No me gustaba que ella continuase su relación de amistad con él a la vez que yo debía quedarme apartada, detrás de esa barrera que había surgido entre nosotras. Detestaba esa situación tan fría, pero era necesario…Ya no por orgullo, sino por el mero hecho de que sabía que no podría aguantar todos estos sentimientos hacia ella…Y si los mostraba, sería mi gran fin ante todo.

Aparecí en la sala con la bandeja, y ella se levantó para ayudarme con esta. Nuestras manos se rozaron en un instante, haciendo que nuestros ojos se encontrasen de manera intensa y reconfortante. Pude ver que sus facciones se relajaban un poco, al igual que las mías…Sobre todo porque los últimos días habíamos conseguido calmarnos respecto a nuestro trato. Me senté al lado de mi marido mientras que ella se colocaba en el sillón. Nos quedamos todos callados, sin saber qué más decir al respecto. Harry tomó mis manos entre las suyas, y ella clavó sus pupilas en esa unión durante un instante para que así, después, apartarla con rapidez al vernos tan unidos, con fuerza y a la vez ternura. Me moría tanto por explicarle mis sentimientos verdaderos…Pero no podía…No debía hacerlo pese a todo.

-Bueno…Hermione, me gustaría que hablases, si no te importa.

-Perdóname, Harry…solamente es que no sé cómo empezar…Es un algo tan increíble y perplejo…Ninguno de los dos lo sabéis pese a que hablé de vosotros con ello

-¿Te refieres a lo de ingresar a mi hermano en ese lugar tan horrible?-Le pregunté, haciendo que así se sobresaltase en el asiento del salón. Su palidez aumentó, y la escena se tensó

-Te expliqué, Ginny, que tu hermano necesita un tratamiento especial…Que debo ayudarle como buena mujer y esposa que soy

-Creía que eso ya no te importaba…Al fin y al cabo, querías separarte de él-Repliqué con cierta fuerza y odio en mi voz

-Necesita ayuda…Y puede que no fuera la mejor esposa, pero le tengo aprecio…Después de todo lo que ha sucedido respecto a él, Ginny, le sigo guardando cariño…Y respeto de su figura antigua, la que espero que con esta ayuda recupere…

-No me lo puedo creer, si te soy sincera, Hermione-Contesté con cierto reproche en mi tono de voz-Comprendo que mi hermano necesita ayuda…Pero de ahí a encerrarle creo que hay un gran paso…-Harry me miró algo temeroso, aclarando su garganta

-Yo creo que por ahora es lo más prudente, Ginny…Piensa que así veremos cómo surge todo, y después, ya…se verá lo que hacer con él-Explicó con cierto titubeo

-¿Cuándo piensas ir a verle?-Cuestioné a mi cuñada e hice caso omiso a la explicación del moreno, que suspiró ante mi ignorancia

-Tenía pensado ir hoy mismo y quedarme la noche allí-Le miré con cierta impotencia mientras que mi marido abría la boca para hablar. Sonrió satisfecha, pero como siempre, Harry demostraba que era el hombre más maravilloso del mundo

-No me importa que te quedes a dormir con ella…Al fin y al cabo, sois cuñadas…Y con tal de que veas a tu hermano, haría lo que fuera por ti…

-¿De verdad?-Le pregunté sonriendo mientras tomaba mi rostro entre sus manos para besarme. Ella se sintió algo incómoda mientras que yo me separaba

-Entonces no hay problema alguno, Hermione…Te dejo a cargo de mi mujer, así que procura tratarla como si de una princesa se tratase-Soltó divertido Harry, intentando calmar la tensión del momento. Las dos nos miramos algo incómodas, y una sonrisa se asomó en el rostro de ella

-la trataré bien, Harry…No te preocupes…No podría hacer lo contrario aunque quisiera…-Susurró, clavando una vez más sus ojos en mí, con ese brillo intenso alumbrándome. No pude suspirar mientras se levantaba, tendiéndome así la mano-¿Vamos?-Sin aceptar su ofrecimiento, me levanté con energía para coger el abrigo y seguirla. Algo me hacía pensar que ese día sería demasiado largo e intenso…

**Adelanto del próximo capítulo:**

**(...)**

_-Fue una pena-Logré pronunciar-Pero en cuanto se recupere, tendrá la oportunidad de tener a su hijo…_

_-Ya…Pero no creo que con la persona que quiere_

_-Mira, Ginny…Ahora mismo, lo que menos me apetece, es hablar contigo sobre ese asunto… ¡Que estás más pesada que vamos!-Exclamé nerviosa_

_-Perdona…Pero es que tenemos que hablar de ello, creo yo_

_-¿Y qué quieres que te diga que ya no te haya dicho? Ron parece que está mejorando poco a poco…Y mi matrimonio está roto_

_-Si luchases por ello, comprenderías que tu relación con Ron no está rota…Hermione, piénsalo, por favor…-Suplicó ella. Negué con la cabeza_

_-Lo siento, Ginebra…Pero no puedo…Todo lo bueno que quizás sintiese hacia él se rompió con los últimos días de convivencia…_

_-Pero tienes que pensar que no estaba en sus cabales… ¡Que ya no era mi hermano, Ron! El que te quería y te cuidaba ante todo-Suspiré cansada_

_-En serio, Ginebra…Déjalo, ¿vale?_

_-No puedo, Hermione…Es mi hermano…Aunque bueno, no me extraña que te comportes así…También, en su momento, me dejaste de lado-Replicó-Por tu amiguita, Luna…_

_-Luna es una buena amiga…Que me ha ayudado en mis malos momentos-Musité con calma, pero comprendía que la rabia me estaba consumiendo poco a poco-Ella ha sabido satisfacer toda necesidad que tenía_

_**(...)**_


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2: Discusiones

POV Hermione

Eran las nueve de la mañana, y me encontraba esperando a mi cuñada, que aún no había terminado de arreglarse. Por lo que me contó Harry, se veía nerviosa. Sonreí. Querría ver a su hermano con todas sus fuerzas, y yo necesitaba todas las fuerzas necesarias para tranquilizarme y demostrar esa frialdad que ella parecía querer

Sinn embargo, me sentía desolada. ¿Cómo habíamos pasado a esto? Al odio infinito, a la frialdad propia de dos enemigas… Al dolor de palabras que sobraban. Negué con la cabeza a la vez que me acercaba al coche negro. Mi corazón se sobrecogía poco a poco, y eso me hacía pensar que quizás, y solo quizás, debiera irme sola a verle. Era su mujer, al fin y al cabo. Me estremecí al pensar en ese hecho…Su esposa…Dejé que el aire se escapase, y no pude evitar percibir una vez más el dolor de sus manos deslizándose por mi cuerpo, lentamente…Cerré los ojos, y de repente, sin entenderlo, noté como una mano se posaba en mi hombro

Me giré rápidamente, asustada, a la vez que apartaba una lágrima que había comenzado a recorrer mi rostro… ¡Y allí estaba ella! ¡Mi dulce Ginebra! ¡¿Qué fue de esa amistad que nos unía ante todo? Pese a todo, yo sabía la verdad…Por mucho que ella la negase, mi yo interno comprendía que me amaba…Tanto como yo a ella… ¡Oh, Ginny, amor mío! ¿Por qué te empeñas en hacerme sufrir, y a la vez, sufrir tú? Suspiré, apartándome así de ella. Pareció molestarle ese hecho, pero debía aparentar normalidad en nuestra relación… Es decir, escaso contacto

-¿Estás bien?-Su tono se veía tranquilo y sosegado, pero yo solamente quería apartar mi mirada, callar, respirar, y dirigirle entonces otra vez mis pupilas. Sus labios se entre abrieron

-No te preocupes… ¿Vamos?

-Vamos-Confirmó como ella sabía

Me coloqué al volante, y ella en el otro asiento. Arranqué, y con cuidado, hice que el coche se levantase para poder volar así. Sus ojos, marrones, se clavaron en mi cuerpo y mi rostro, para al final dirigirla hacia el cristal, observando como el paisaje iba cambiando poco a poco. Sonreí para mis adentros. Así siempre había sido ella…Mi dulce Ginny…Comprendía que ella seguía siendo la misma. Con sus defectos, cabezonería… Pero por ello, la quería todavía más…Mucho más que antes, juntas…

Me quedé pensativa, recordando las palabras que me había dedicado Luna hacía unos días, cuando me contaba su encuentro fortuito con Theodore. Invitándome a que hablase. Era la única que podía escuchar cómo me desahogaba. Sabía de mis sentimientos hacia Ginny, y eso era algo difícil de expresar. En el mundo muggle, se estaba aceptando poco a poco el amor entre dos mujeres, entre dos hombres y todo…No era nada prohibido, ni mucho menos… ¡Incluso en España estaba aceptado el matrimonio homosexual! Pero…No en el mundo mágico…Aquí nadie quería comprenderlo, ni menos ver que era tan hermoso como los demás amores…Y para gracia, me enamoro de una de las mujeres que están de acuerdos con esa teoría…

-¿No está un poco lejos?-Interrumpió mis pensamientos, pero poco me importó

-Sí…Pero son de los mejores especializados…Me los recomendó la doctora Hannah Abbot…Creo que la conoces

-Sí…Lleva mi embarazo-Musitó con calma. No pude evitar estremecerme

-¿Qué tal lo llevas, por cierto?

-Bien…Debo intentar calmarme, eso sí…Pero por ahora, el niño creo que nacerá sano…-Indicó, volviendo a dirigir la mirada hacia mí

-Me alegro…Eso es lo que le gustaría a Ron…Ha querido a ese sobrino desde siempre…-Susurré, para al final dejar que el timbre de mi voz se apagase

-Lo sé…Estaba emocionado con ello…Como no tenía al hijo que quería-Dejó caer. Me mordí el labio. No quería discutir ahora

-Fue una pena-Logré pronunciar-Pero en cuanto se recupere, tendrá la oportunidad de tener a su hijo…

-Ya…Pero no creo que con la persona que quiere

-Mira, Ginny…Ahora mismo, lo que menos me apetece, es hablar contigo sobre ese asunto… ¡Que estás más pesada que vamos!-Exclamé nerviosa

-Perdona…Pero es que tenemos que hablar de ello, creo yo

-¿Y qué quieres que te diga que ya no te haya dicho? Ron parece que está mejorando poco a poco…Y mi matrimonio está roto

-Si luchases por ello, comprenderías que tu relación con Ron no está rota…Hermione, piénsalo, por favor…-Suplicó ella. Negué con la cabeza

-Lo siento, Ginebra…Pero no puedo…Todo lo bueno que quizás sintiese hacia él se rompió con los últimos días de convivencia…

-Pero tienes que pensar que no estaba en sus cabales… ¡Que ya no era mi hermano, Ron! El que te quería y te cuidaba ante todo-Suspiré cansada

-En serio, Ginebra…Déjalo, ¿vale?

-No puedo, Hermione…Es mi hermano…Aunque bueno, no me extraña que te comportes así…También, en su momento, me dejaste de lado-Replicó-Por tu amiguita, Luna…

-Luna es una buena amiga…Que me ha ayudado en mis malos momentos-Musité con calma, pero comprendía que la rabia me estaba consumiendo poco a poco-Ella ha sabido satisfacer toda necesidad que tenía

Arrastré lentamente las palabras, con un tono tan oscuro y a la vez sensual que consiguió estremecerme, e incluso, llevaba una connotación que no dejaba dar lugar a dudas. Su mirada se nubló de manera permanente, y eso en parte consiguió que me sintiese la peor persona del universo. No pretendía que sufriese, pero sí que aprendiese la lección. Quería a Luna. Era mi mejor amiga. Esa que escuchaba mis desvaríos sobre mi relación con Ginny. La que me animaba a luchar por ella con palabras que me levantaban en ánimo. Porque lo sabía…Luna me apreciaba, me quería, y ante todo, deseaba mi felicidad…Pero eso Ginny no lo quería comprender…Que ella era mucho más que mi mejor amiga…Mucho…Era mi amada…El amor de mi vida…

Esa mujer que con una sonrisa, era capaz de hacerme sentir un millón de sensaciones, impuras quizás, pero tan intensas que no me arrepentía de ello. Una caricia por su parte podía despertar en mí una felicidad que pocas veces llegaría a comprender una… Y es que…Me enamoré locamente de ella con tan solo mirarla…Con tan solo sentirla…Y la amaba… ¡Tanto que no era capaz de describirlo de manera consciente! Solamente, podía dirigirle una mirada llena de cariño, ternura, intensidad…Y comprobaba así que ella también me amaba…Que me quería como un hombre quiere a una mujer. Como la princesa que desea a su ferviente caballero…Como la reina que se casa con el hombre justo y leal…Como el hombre que ansía poder proteger a su amada… ¡Tantas maneras! ¡Tantas formas de sentir! Suspiré, bajando la vista un solo momento para levantarla y sonreír, conforme. Me miró molesta, pero pude ver como sonreía disimuladamente a la vez

-Lo sé…Soy una mala amiga-Solté una carcajada que resonó en el coche. Ella soltó un halo de aire que hizo que mi sonrisa se ensanchase

-Por supuesto que lo eres

-Pues claro que lo soy…-Musité para al final clavar mis pupilas en ella. Me correspondía. Con su semblante serio, pero no por ello menos tierno que el mío-Ya hemos llegado…

Las dos miramos al frente a la vez que aparcaba. Era un gran edificio, que era llevado por muggles especializados en este tipo de enfermedades crónicas. Nos quedamos un instante calladas y esperando a ver lo que hacíamos. Pude sentir como temblaba en el asiento. Y el enfado se convirtió en un segundo plano de la historia. Solamente quería que se sintiese bien. Que no sufriese por nada, ni menos por lo de su hermano. Dejé a un lado mi orgullo, y uní mi mano con la suya. Me miró entonces como si de una niña pequeña se tratase. Una sonrisa se asomó en su rostro, y no pude evitar sentirme bien por ello

-Estará bien, Ginny…Y volverá a ser el mismo-Confirmé

-Dios te oiga, Hermione…-Susurró con calma-Gracias…-Pronunció, haciendo que sonriese, encantada. Porque ante todo, la quería

**Adelanto del próximo capítulo:**

**(...)**

_-He hablado con el encargado…Mañana podremos charlar con él…Me han indicado que se encuentra en mejor forma, así que…_

_-Gracias, Hermione…Pese a que no apruebo tus elecciones, debo reconocer que te preocupas por mi hermano…Eso te honra_

_-Siempre me he preocupado por…-Clavé mis pupilas en las suyas, y prosiguió-Siempre me he preocupado por vosotros, Ginny…-Me sorprendí ante ese trato desahogado que de repente me dedicaba. Sonrió un poco mientras bajaba su mirada, fijándola en ese toqueteo de sus dedos entre sí-Siempre he apreciado a Ron, pese a todo el dolor que me ha causado…_

_-Perdona lo de antes…Yo…No quería decirte todo aquello…Es solo que…-Me quedé callada mientras que ella levantaba su mirada con cierta firmeza y a la vez ternura_

_-Estabas dolida por todo…Y tenías razón…No me comporte de la mejor manera que se esperaba de mí…Era tu amiga, y yo…_

_-Fue culpa mía también, Hermione…La amistad no se rompe por culpa de una…Me comporté como una necia, lo sé…Pero temía perderte, y al final es lo que hice…_

_-Pero todo se desencadenó por mi comportamiento, Ginny…-Se quedó callada, para que al final clavara sus ojos en mí como tantas otras veces_

_-No sé cómo explicarte lo que siento ahora mismo_

**(...)**

**Hola chics! Al fin hemos comenzando con esta historia ^^ Os aclaro antes de contestar...Ummm En los capítulos que no ponga nada, será punto de vista de Ginny (Es el personaje principal, por lo tanto, no merece ser nombrada =P) Cuando sea punto de vista de Hermione, pondré POV Hermione, y si es externo, POV Narrador...Para así aclararnos que si no...xD**

**Hola Kotamae...Pues sí, es el punto de vista de Hermione, y el siguiente va a ser Ginny**

**Ams...Es obvio... ¡No quiere admitir que la duele mucho no estar a su lado! Es muy contradictoria. Ama a esa mujer, pero lo considera pecado...Entonces, quiere pensar que ella es culpable de todo y demás. El amor y los celos la ciegan, pero...Ginny, en el fondo, se preocupa mucho por Hermione, solo que es una orgullosa...Ummm espero que el siguiente capítulo te deje más satisfecha...Preparando el terreno que ando ^^**

**HERM-GIN...A mí me encanta! Es tan compleja, impulsiva y correcta...Pero como ya he dicho, impulsiva...Y cuando siente algo, es con tanta intensidad que por mucho que quiera...No lo puede evitar mostrar...Umm de la peli? el del epílogo dices? Sí, lo que yo digo, Ginny...En el fondo, sabe lo que quiere, pero se siente mal por ello...Pero tranquila, que arrebatos...Va a haber, y esta vez, van a ser definitivos...;)**


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3: En silencio

Me quedé allí, en la habitación que nos habían entregado para poder acomodarnos allí hasta el día siguiente. Tenía ganas de volver a ver a Ron, y no solamente a través de la mampara del pasillo mientras que él se encontraba al otro lado junto con otras personas que necesitaba reposo, como él. Necesitaba entender que se encontraba bien, y que nunca estaría solo. Siempre estaría a su lado, pasara lo que pasase. La puerta se abrió para dejar paso a mi cuñada, la que parecía agotada después de ese largo y agotador viaje. ¡Cuántas veces hubiese deseado poder mostrar mi preocupación hacia ella! Pero no debía por el mero hecho de que las dos debíamos odiarnos. Por todo lo sucedido. Por todo el dolor que me había causado cuando me prometió en su momento que siempre estaríamos juntas…

-He hablado con el encargado…Mañana podremos charlar con él…Me han indicado que se encuentra en mejor forma, así que…

-Gracias, Hermione…Pese a que no apruebo tus elecciones, debo reconocer que te preocupas por mi hermano…Eso te honra

-Siempre me he preocupado por…-Clavé mis pupilas en las suyas, y prosiguió-Siempre me he preocupado por vosotros, Ginny…-Me sorprendí ante ese trato desahogado que de repente me dedicaba. Sonrió un poco mientras bajaba su mirada, fijándola en ese toqueteo de sus dedos entre sí-Siempre he apreciado a Ron, pese a todo el dolor que me ha causado…

-Perdona lo de antes…Yo…No quería decirte todo aquello…Es solo que…-Me quedé callada mientras que ella levantaba su mirada con cierta firmeza y a la vez ternura

-Estabas dolida por todo…Y tenías razón…No me comporte de la mejor manera que se esperaba de mí…Era tu amiga, y yo…

-Fue culpa mía también, Hermione…La amistad no se rompe por culpa de una…Me comporté como una necia, lo sé…Pero temía perderte, y al final es lo que hice…

-Pero todo se desencadenó por mi comportamiento, Ginny…-Se quedó callada, para que al final clavara sus ojos en mí como tantas otras veces

-No sé cómo explicarte lo que siento ahora mismo

Mi tono denotaba cierta nostalgia, cierto dolor por todo lo que había ocurrido entre nosotras…Se acercó lentamente, con cierto cuidado, como si temiese que me fuera a alejar de lo que era su cuerpo. Pero no podía. Necesitaba sentirla a mi lado para comprender lo estúpida que había llegado a ser. Lo dura e insufrible que era cuando me enfadaba. Sus manos se colocaron en mis hombros, masajeándolos de manera calmada, pero entonces, surgió otro movimiento que no quise evitar por nada del mundo. Su rostro se encontraba a centímetros del mío, su nariz quería rozar la mía con cuidado, con una fragilidad que dejaba entre ver el deseo, las miradas que nos dedicábamos desde tiempo atrás, desde nuestra más tierna amistad. Me percaté de que siempre quise tenerla a mi lado. Desde ese mismo momento en el que nuestras miradas se cruzaron en la distancia de la calle, sin conocernos tan siquiera…La amé entonces, y ahora sentía lo mismo con más calidez, con una fuerza tan intensa que parecía que mi corazón comenzaba a aceptar ese momento. No había cabida para la lógica, solo para ese instante…Ese puro instante

-Hermione…-Pero sus dedos se posaron en mis labios, haciendo que callase. Pude observar el imperceptible movimiento de su mandíbula al tragar. Parecía seria, pero la ternura se apoderaba de ella de tal manera que no podía creer que estuviera sucediendo todo aquello que estaba sucediendo…

-A veces el silencio es nuestro mejor aliado…

Ese murmuro por su parte provocó un estremecimiento en mi cuerpo mientras que su mano se deslizaba a mi mejilla, algo congelada por el frío, y acarició el pómulo de esta con suavidad. El movimiento de sus dedos sobre los poros de la piel, de esa manera lenta, intensa y progresiva. Sus pupilas centelleaban intensamente y yo maldecía ser tan débil de caer en este delirio que era ese amor tan prohibido. Pero no había paso para las lamentaciones, solo para las prohibiciones. Sus labios rozan los míos. Mis párpados se cierran ante el contacto de manera autónoma mientras correspondía a ese beso que ella me entregaba con necesidad, con un amor incondicional. ¡No podía permitirlo! ¿Cómo podía resistirme a ese sentimiento tan inmenso? ¿Tan puro? ¿Cómo podía no besarla, amarla o acariciarla si mi corazón me lo pedía? Ya no era ni Ron, ya no estaba Harry en mi memoria…Solo éramos nosotras, nada más que nosotras

Su mano se posa sobre mi cabello recogido con un moño, pues ese día el viento podía con él, que seguía siendo largo. Su melena, que se encontraba a medias, se removía con el movimiento que era juntar mi cuerpo sobre el suyo, pese a la distancia que nos separaba mi embarazo. Pero eso no le impidió arquearse un poco mientras que mis manos rodeaban su cintura, atrayéndola como pudiese hacia mí. Sus manos me quitaron el broche, haciendo que mi espesa melena cayera sobre mis hombros y mi espalda. Sus dedos, finos, acariciaban cada cabello con delicadeza, con infinita ternura, como si fuese el momento más esperado de su vida…Y esperaba que fuese así, porque yo la necesitaba a mi lado en ese puro instante donde todo parecía haberse puesto en contra de ella y de mí. ¿No podíamos haber sido felices sin sentir este sentimiento tan impuro? ¿No podíamos haber sido Harry-Ginny, Ron-Hermione? ¿Por qué teníamos que sentir la una hacia la otra este sentimiento tan escalofriante y mal visto ante los demás? Acarició mi pelo con firmeza para después deslizar sus manos a mi camisa, que se encontraba la pobre algo distorsionada por mis aumentos de medidas

Desabotonó el primer botón mientras que yo deslizaba la cremallera de su vestido con suma lentitud, dejando entre ver así, a través del reflejo del espejo la piel blanquecina que ella poseía, y que hacía contraste con esa tonalidad oscura de la prenda que llevaba. Tiré de sus mangas, arañando así sus hombros con cierta firmeza para que así pudiese presenciar la forma pequeña de sus pechos, ocultos tras ese sujetador blanco y sencillo. Ella tiró de mi camisa hacia atrás para entre dejar ver la combinación. No me parecía cómodo llevar el sujetador por el abultamiento, pero poco me importaba. La lanzó al suelo con un movimiento suave, empujándome con delicadeza hacia el colchón. Me posó en la cama con cuidado para no provocarme daño alguno mientras que sus ojos se clavaban en mi rostro. Su mano apartó con cierta ternura el cabello de mi rostro, y me quedé embobada por el suyo, que se acercó a mi cuello, rozándolo con esos labios algo carnosos, pero tampoco tanto. Lo besó sin pasión, sin ferocidad. Simplemente, con un trato que ni el mismísimo príncipe azul pudiese conceder. Su mano se posó en mi estómago, ya desnudo, y me hizo sonrojarme por ese mero hecho. Ya no era una mujer hermosa, sino lo contrario…Ya no poseía esa fragancia que antes sí que tenía. Pero ella besó esa zona con ternura, con amor y delicadeza

-Hermione…-Murmuré angustiada quizás, aunque quería sonar más bien preocupada. Pero ella, con un movimiento, se colocó a mi lado para callarme con un beso

Un beso donde nuestras lenguas comenzaban a entremezclarse, a unirse en un contacto que debía ser prolongado, ansiado, querido. Y entonces, como si olvidásemos esos instantes de ternura, el fuego, la adrenalina se apoderó de nuestra cabeza, de nuestra mente, de nuestra necesidad para que así, mis manos acabasen deslizando su vestido, y ella con movimientos de su cuerpo, se librase de él. Nuestras respiraciones eran agitadas, necesitadas de amor, de ternura y de cuidado. Era ella la que conseguía, de alguna manera, dejarme sin palabra alguna.

Sus labios volvieron a buscarme con el fin de una colisión necesaria para las dos. Sus labios rozaban los míos con ansiedad. Con claridad. Con un todo para que así me dejase llevar por lo que era amar a una mujer. Mis manos, de manera inconsciente o tal vez, justamente todo lo contrario, buscaron el broche de su sujetador. Su cabello caía sobre su rostro al colocarse sobre mí y sus labios se posaron una vez más en los míos para después besar mi mandíbula con cierta utilización de sus dientes, de manera suave, claro. Después fue el cuello, el que succionó con fuerza en cada momento que me hacía estremecerme. Porque ella provocaba en mí sentimientos divinos, intensos, nunca experimentados con Harry de la misma manera. Sus manos se deslizaban por mis brazos mientras que besaba el nacimiento de mis pechos, que seguían ocultos bajo parte de la combinación

Bajó la falda con cuidado, y después tiró de esa prenda que ocultaba mi desnudez. Me ruboricé al ver su mirada y como entre abría los labios. Parecía conmocionada, aunque al instante recorrió mis pechos con sus manos, como si quisiera conocer cada tramo de mi piel con una manera exquisita. Con cuidado, acarició esas zonas, como si temiese que el trato excesivo de ellos me provocase algo de dolor, sin saber que eso incrementaba especialmente mi excitación. Pero es que, finalmente se aparta para desprender ella también de toda prenda y quedarnos a la misma altura, de la misma manera, de la misma forma…En igualdad de condiciones

Me hizo que me sentase a ahorcajadas suyo, esperando así que la comodidad fuese mejor para ambas. Sus manos se deslizaron por mi espalda, besando mi cuello con furia al fin, con desahogo para ambas. Necesitaba sentirla ya… ¡Ya! ¡Quería que fuese mía como yo era suya! Quería sentir su corazón palpitar con ferocidad ante otro contacto en común de ambas… ¡Lo necesitaba! ¡La necesitaba a ella y solamente a ella! En silencio, nos amábamos. Ocultas de la opinión de los demás, de nuestros respectivos esposos, de todo…No, ahora yo solo dejé escapar un gemido ahogado por sus labios mientras que ella deslizaba su mano por mi intimidad, provocando cierto estremecimiento en mí. Sonrió con cierta sorna, de manera burlona, mordiéndose provocativamente sus propios labios, provocando un suspiro por parte mía. Siento que este fuego me puede, y que ya no soy capaz de retener ese sentimiento de sentirla al fin como parte de mí. Me arqueé ante sus caricias, esas tan llenas de sensualidad, de un amor que no debía ser mostrado ante los demás. Y allí, a poca distancia del lugar donde se situaba mi hermano, Hermione y yo nos uníamos en uno, a sabiendas de que ya nada podría con este sentimiento…

**Adelanto del próximo capítulo:**

**(...)**

_-Tal vez sea mejor que me quede con Hermione…-Él se quedó callado mientras que yo le dirigía una tierna mirada a la que era la mujer de mi vida, que al ser mencionada, había levantado al vista para clavar su mirada sobre mí-Me necesita…Igual que yo la necesito a ella_

_-Lo entiendo y lo comprendo, cariño…Me parece bien…Os necesitáis.-Contestó con seguridad después de una pausa de unos segundos-Te quiero_

_-Gracias por todo, Harry…-Colgué con cuidado mientras ella entre abría los labios, conmocionada por todo_

_-No tenías porque haberlo hecho…Podías haberte ido con él…_

_-No voy a dejarte sola, Hermione-Ella sonrió un poco ante ello-Ya no voy a volver a dejarte sola…Nunca más-Le aseguré mientras me acercaba hacia ella con esa bata que me había colocado para poder hablar con más comodidad y relajación con él, con el moreno que legalmente era mi marido_

_-Gracias…-Bajó la vista, acariciando mis manos entre las suyas, sentadas así las dos en la cama-Es un bonito gesto por tu parte_

_-No es un bonito gesto…Es un compromiso_

_-¿Por qué?-Cuestionó un tanto apenada por lo que acababa de decir. Sonreí para su gracia_

_-Porque…Hermione…-Hice una pausa mientras clavaba mis ojos en los suyos. Sentí como un brillo especial me embargaba en mi corazón mientras que me observaba con una sonrisa tímida en el rostro-Te quiero_

**(...)**

**Hola, the Black Kingdom. Te diré que esta es la última parte, pero creo que es igual de larga que la otra parte, algún capítulo menos, creo...Umm pero es que, los celos no son exactamente a Ron. La complejidad de Ginny es que, muy en el fondo, sabe que Ron era la parte masculina que quería Hermione, e incluso era consciente de que no le amaba tanto como a ella. Sin embargo, por ejemplo, Luna, era un peligro más amenazante de su puesto en la vida de Hermione. No quería que se lo arrebatasen. Podía estar Ron, pero solamente ella era la mujer en la vida de la castaña, y no había cabida para nadie más. Ron, en sí, al final no fue una amenaza, aunque al principio así fuese. **

**Hola HERM-GIN...Sí, les cuesta, pero lo que habrás leído cuando mires mi contestación, creo que va a demostrar que...Tienen una manera peculiar de desahogarse. xD A mí me dejó insatisfecha también, pero porque no me lo imaginaba así. Sin embargo, tampoco tan conservadores...Fiel al libro en sí xD**

**Hola ams...Y tanto con el tiempo. Juntas juntas, pues no, pero sin separarse, eso seguro...Lo que ocurre es que, en esta parte, no solo son las dudas y el amor...También, el misterio juega una baza a su favor...Y quien sabe, las cosas, simplemente, no son lo que parece...Solo digo eso ;) **


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4: Romanticismo…

Me siento calmada, y la calidez recorre mi piel desnuda. Me siento a gusto, cómoda, y el sueño parecía dejarme escapar de ese largo letargo. Mi respiración es lenta, sin prisa alguna, por lo que me acomodé un poco mejor entre sus brazos. Podía percibir su aroma, su fragancia, y ante todo, su barbilla apoyada en mi cabeza. Abrí los ojos un poco, como si quisiera asegurarme de que me encontraba allí, junto a ella. Se apartó un poco para poder así besar mi frente con cierta ternura. Me encantaba sentir sus labios en cualquier parte de mí. Era ella la mujer que me hacía sentir todas estas emociones, y eso era desconcertante. ¿Cómo podía ser ella la que me producía todas esas sensaciones algo desquiciantes? ¿Acaso era el amor tan poderoso? Parecía ser que sí, porque ella, con una sola sonrisa, me hacía sentirme la mujer más afortunada del mundo. Se removió, haciendo que suspirase

-¿Estás despierta?-Cuestionó

Muchas veces, cuando Harry se encontraba a mi lado y me realizaba esa pregunta, lo recibía como algo estúpido y obvio. Pero esta vez, todo era diferente. Era hermoso desde mi punto de vista, desde esa claridad de estar a su lado. Debería sentirme mal por él, que al fin y al cabo me amaba con todas sus fuerzas, pero para mí gracia, solo era capaz de centrarme en ese momento de nosotras dos, solas, abrazadas en la cama

-No he podido dormir nada…-Contesté suavemente, haciendo que sus manos acariciasen mi melena suelta

-Pareces muy callada…-Su voz denota una connotación llena de duda y de dolor. Me abrazo más a su cuerpo, y puedo sentir como se estremece por ello

-Estaba pensando…-Murmuré de tal manera que ella parecía levantar la vista y suspirar, quizás algo cansada por todo esto. Ya eran casi las diez, cosa de la que me estaba percatando-Creo que se está haciendo algo tarde…Harry estará preocupado…

-Tienes razón…-Se separó un poco, situándose a mi lado y evadiendo el contacto de nuestros cuerpos. La miro a los ojos eso suyos mientras parece querer marcharse

Pero no puedo permitírselo, debo retenerla a mi lado, por lo que la agarro de la muñeca con el fin de que se tumbe una vez más junto a mí. Sus pupilas castañas se clavan en las mías con intensidad y una sonrisa se asoma en su rostro antes de tumbarse en el mismo lugar donde se encontraba situada con anterioridad. Sus ojos me recorren con ternura, y no puedo evitarlo. Mi corazón late de alegría pura por estar así las dos. Me abrazo otra vez a su cuerpo desnudo, sintiendo como las dos sentimos una corriente eléctrica por ello. Una sensación de bienestar que me encanta y me hace sentir única, y especial solamente por ese encuentro de miradas, de lujuria, de amor

-Deberías llamar a Harry y decirle que enseguida vas para allá…

-No quiero dejarte sola…-Susurré con sigilo, y entonces, me miró

-Te encuentras tensa…

-¿No tengo razones para ello? No es algo que me suceda todos los días, Hermione…No me acuesto con otras personas, y menos con mi cuñada-Soltó una pequeña carcajada, pero al instante se puso seria

-Ginny, esto tenía que haber sucedido antes, en verdad…Era solo cuestión de tiempo que tú y yo nos dejásemos llevar…Porque puedes negarlo pero…

-Sé que esto llevaba tiempo ahí, Hermione…Sé que es un sentimiento que llevaba oculto aquí, en mi corazón-Señalé mientras ella me dedicaba una sonrisa tierna-Pero entiende que estoy con Harry, que vamos a tener un hijo…Todo… Estoy confusa, no sé qué hacer…Creía que podría vivir sin ti, pero me equivoqué… No sé como…

Entonces ella me estrechó con más fuerza hacia su cuerpo, juntando sus labios sobre los míos en un beso cargado de ternura, de amor, de sensaciones que desde hacía tiempo necesitaba sentir por parte de ella. La quería tanto…Tanto que no sabía cómo sentirme ante ello. Se separó, con esos ojos suyos observándome con intensidad. Su rostro se encontraba demasiado cerca, pero ya parecía importarme poco. Solo quería sentirla, una vez más. Me sonrió de manera ladeada, deslizando sus manos por mi espalda

-No te estreses, Ginny…No tienes por qué hacer nada…-Contestó ante mi mirada turbada

-¿Cómo que no debo hacer nada? Estoy casada… ¡Estamos casadas! Con dos hombres que nos quieren y…

-Yo voy a dejar a Ron…-Intenté replicarla pero ella prosiguió-Y nunca te exigiría que abandonases a tu marido…

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

-Que a mí solo me importa que estés conmigo…De que me permitas demostrarte todo lo que siento hacia ti…Este amor tan puro y sincero…Que cuando beses a Harry, pienses en mí…

Cerré los ojos mientras que el teléfono del hotel sonaba. Nos alertamos, pero me levanté con lentitud. ¿Sería Harry? La culpa entonces se apoderó en parte de mí mientras que Hermione me observaba con cierta pena, como si el momento ya hubiera llegado a su fin. Tomé el auricular, con la voz algo temblorosa

-¿Diga?

-¡Cariño!-Cerré los ojos con fuerza. Era mi marido-Siento llamar a estas horas…Debéis estar a punto de salir del hotel…

-La verdad es que no…Hermione quizás se quede esta noche para estar cerca de Ron…

-Me parece genial… ¿Te voy a buscar?

-¿Cómo a buscarme?-Cuestioné con cierto tono de desconfianza. Suspiró emocionado mientras que mi cuñada apartaba la mirada de mí, algo decepcionada quizás

-Sí…No quiero que vuelvas a casa sola, cariño…

-Tal vez sea mejor que me quede con Hermione…-Él se quedó callado mientras que yo le dirigía una tierna mirada a la que era la mujer de mi vida, que al ser mencionada, había levantado al vista para clavar su mirada sobre mí-Me necesita…Igual que yo la necesito a ella

-Lo entiendo y lo comprendo, cariño…Me parece bien…Os necesitáis.-Contestó con seguridad después de una pausa de unos segundos-Te quiero

-Gracias por todo, Harry…-Colgué con cuidado mientras ella entre abría los labios, conmocionada por todo

-No tenías porque haberlo hecho…Podías haberte ido con él…

-No voy a dejarte sola, Hermione-Ella sonrió un poco ante ello-Ya no voy a volver a dejarte sola…Nunca más-Le aseguré mientras me acercaba hacia ella con esa bata que me había colocado para poder hablar con más comodidad y relajación con él, con el moreno que legalmente era mi marido

-Gracias…-Bajó la vista, acariciando mis manos entre las suyas, sentadas así las dos en la cama-Es un bonito gesto por tu parte

-No es un bonito gesto…Es un compromiso

-¿Por qué?-Cuestionó un tanto apenada por lo que acababa de decir. Sonreí para su gracia

-Porque…Hermione…-Hice una pausa mientras clavaba mis ojos en los suyos. Sentí como un brillo especial me embargaba en mi corazón mientras que me observaba con una sonrisa tímida en el rostro-Te quiero

Se quedó callada ante eso mientras que yo me acerqué para besarla con delicadeza y ternura. Ya no volvería a sufrir, y menos por todo lo que un día llegué a hacerle…No. No volvería a dejarla sumida en la soledad, sin la compañía mía, igual que sometiéndome a mí a un dolor mayor que cualquier otro. Porque ya nada podría evitar que sintiese ese latir de mi corazón cada vez que se colocase al lado mío. Ya no había posibilidad de retorno. La quería, y eso era más que suficiente…Pero necesitábamos hablar de ello, o al menos, aclarar las cosas que sucederían a partir de ahora con lo que era, por ejemplo, mi matrimonio

-Hermione… ¿Qué va a suceder ahora? ¿Qué sucederá con mi matrimonio? ¿Y entre nosotras? ¿Qué…?-Tenía demasiadas preguntas en mente. Ella me calló con sus labios

Era un beso suave, lento y profundo. Podía percibir sus labios saborearme lentamente, como si fuese el gesto más hermoso del universo, y puede que fuese así. La quería tanto…Tanto…Sus manos acariciaron mis pómulos con cuidado, como si temiese que en cualquier momento me fuese a alejar de ella. Sus manos se colocaron entonces, desde mis mejillas, en la espalda, acariciando a su paso mis hombros con el fin de que el beso llegase a tal pasión y fogosidad que me perturbaba y a la vez encantaba. Sin duda alguna, Hermione sabía cómo dejarme en esos momentos de dudas, de miedo, y de temor. Me estrechaba con más fuerza si podía caber. Sus brazos finos parecían querer demostrar que ella no era tan vulnerable. Sin embargo, mi cuerpo nos separaba ante mi embarazo, y parecía ser una verdad pura y fuerte, que quería estrellarse ante nosotras. Pero parecía no perturbarle, y eso me hizo sentirme segura entre sus brazos

-Será lo que tenga que ser…Pero no tenemos porqué dar un nombre a todo esto…Eres mi amiga, y no solo eso…Mi cuñada también…Además de ser la persona más importante de mi vida…Ginny…No quiero que des a esto un nombre que no sabes ni tan siquiera como es

-¿Y acaso tú sí?

-Ahora mismo podría decirte todo lo que siento, o intentar plasmártelo con palabras por muy en vano que pudiese resultar. No me arrepentiría, por supuesto que no…Porque desde el principio, este sentimiento me invadió, Ginny… Por eso, si me preguntases, te contestaría sin dudar…Sin inventarme nada…-Hizo una pausa y clavó sus ojos en los míos. Podía ver el brillo de estos-Si entendieras todo esto que siento hacia ti…Me tacharías de loca…Y no te juzgaría por ello…Y nunca te pediría que le dieses nombre a algo que no sabes o no estás segura de sentir…

-¿Por qué estás a mi lado, entonces?

-Que no sepas darle el nombre, y que no lo asumas no quiere decir que no lo sientas…Y que yo no sepa que es…Y esperaré lo que haga falta…Nunca te pediría nada que te pudiera producir un daño irreparable…Lo único que te exijo es que me permitas besarte, amarte…

-Hermione…-Pero me calló con sus dedos perfilando mis labios

-Ginny…Te amo…Y no me arrepiento de decírtelo…Mañana estaré al lado de mi marido…Pero en cuanto se recupere, si es que lo hace, me divorciaré de él…No sé lo que harás tú, eso no puedo asegurarlo, pero yo sí que puedo decirte con certeza que no me arrepentiré…Sí lo hago de haberme casado con un hombre solamente por…

-¿Por qué?-Cuestioné mientras ella suspiraba

-Porque sabía que tú no querías arriesgarte…Solamente esconderte, negarte la pura realidad…Solamente por lo que pudieran opinar los demás…Y porque era la única manera de poder estar a tu lado de manera segura… ¿Y no es verdad acaso? Pese a mis discusiones con Ron, y sobre todo, contigo…He seguido sabiendo de ti. Solamente por ser parte de tu familia…-Me quedé callada-Puedes juzgarme como mala persona, Ginny…Pero no podrás que no estoy enamorada…Porque lo estoy…Siento un amor implacable hacia ti…Y nada ni nadie podrá evitarlo…

-Hermione…Yo…

-No tienes por qué decirme nada…De verdad…Solamente, bésame-Pidió con necesidad, y gustosamente, me acerqué para besar sus labios y dejarme llevar una vez más por esta locura…

**Adelanto del próximo capítulo:**

**(...)**

_-No pareces muy… ¿Estás bien, Herms?-Cuestionó ella preocupada_

_-Sí…Pero quiero ver a Ron-Parecía molesta por mi contestación-Tengo ganas de salir de aquí…De respirar…De comprobar que no es un sueño, y que es verdad todo…-Sonrió ante ello_

_-Yo también tengo ganas de irme…Y…-Se quedó callada, dejando que mi curiosidad me pudiera_

_-¿Y?-Le insté a continuar_

_-Y de no volver a separarme de ti para nada, Hermione-Musitó con seguridad, tomando mi mano con delicadeza, para así, besar el dorso de esta-Para que nadie vuelva a poder con nosotras_

_-Nadie lo va a hacer… Nadie, ni nada-Indiqué con cariño y ternura, acariciando con las yemas de mis dedos sus pómulos_

_Nos separamos a regañadientes mientras yo recogía la ropa y la cama. Ella me indicó que no hacía falta, pero pese a todo esto, quise proseguir con el cometido. Finalmente, nos dirigimos a recepción mientras que mi cuñada se sentaba en una de las sillas. El hombre me indicó que podía ver a mi esposo, pero que antes me dirigiese yo sola para que así, mi amiga pudiese ir después de comprobar que todo se encontraba en perfecto estado. Cogió un vaso, le echó un poco de agua y me indicó que se lo ofreciese. Sonreí, maravillada, sobre todo porque lo necesitaba. Se veía nerviosa, y yo no quería que le sucediese nada. Me arrodillé y le entregué el vaso, que cogió con cuidado_

_-Voy a ver cómo está Ron, ¿vale? Y si observo que no se encuentra bien para recibir visitas, nos vamos-Ella frunció el ceño_

_-Pero… ¡Yo quiero verlo, Hermione!_

_-Lo sé, cariño…Pero no creo que sea conveniente que te veas sometida a estos estados de alteración…El niño es más importante en estos momentos… ¿Vale?-Asintió resignada_

_-No estoy de acuerdo con ello, y lo sabes, Hermione_

**(...)**

**Hola ams...Sí, al fin juntas. Con mucho futuro por delante, pero juntas...Sin separarse ni nada...Jajaja esa frase es para el final. No quiero que penséis que de repente, se van a volver a odiar... ¿Desde cuando soy tan mala yo? Que lo sea en sí, no quiere decir que sea una buenaza en estos temas...Solo dejo claro eso, que las cosas no son lo que parece ;)**

**HERM-GINNY...Yo creo que sí. Una mirada vale más que mil palabras. Pues el silencio, más y más ^^ El desahogo ha sido fabuloso, y va a haber algunos más...Pero ya sabéis como soy. Me encanta meter cizaña. Ya si es con las chicas o no, entre sí, es otro cantar xD Ahora las veremos más relajadas, y a una Ginny pasiva, pasional, y arrepentida. ¡Más vale tarde que nunca! El final fue en verdad soso, y para mi gusto, demasiado incompleto. Sobre todo por detalles que una se enteraba por las ruedas de la escritora (por ejemplo, el final de Luna y Neville) y eso no me gustaba para nada**

**Hola Nini...Sí, después de tanto sufrimiento, ir y venir "cuando tú vas, yo vengo de aquí" xD están juntas...Más que juntas, diría yo. Me alegra saber que tienes ganas de seguir como va la historia. Espero no defraudar a nadie...No me molesta, al contrario. Me alegra saber que la historia no ha caído en el olvido. Pero tengo problemas con la otra escritora, que anda con cosas familiares y...Es complicado, pero claro, ella tienes más derecho que yo en la historia, y está esto estancado...Pero en fin, que me las voy apañar para que no se enfade. Tengo unos capítulos escritos aparte, pero no me decido a seguir por ella...Supongo que es hora, porque os lo merecéis...Así que actualizo esta noche. Un saludo**


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5: Muerto

POV Hermione

Sonreí sin poder evitarlo a la vez que me colocaba las prendas. Era de mañana, y necesitaba volver a visitar a Ron antes de que me marchase. Quería que se sintiera bien, porque cuando me vio a través de la mampara, no pudo evitar mostrar una sonrisa que no pude evitar corresponder. Ginny me observó molesta, y ahora, lo que notaba era su mirada cargada de ternura clavarse en mi espalda. Me recogí el cabello en un estrafalario moño y lo único que la oí fue soltar una carcajada por ello. Me giré con un gesto de provocación, colocándome en una pose excesivamente graciosa, y la miré con cierta ironía

-¿Acaso estoy tan mal?

-¡No! Estás preciosa-Respondió rápidamente

-Lo sé…Es que soy increíblemente irresistible-Comenté, guiñándole el ojo. No pudo evitar reír, y eso me hizo suspirar, enamorada-Ahora bajaré para pedirle al doctor que nos deje ver a Ron antes de marcharnos…

-Si quieres te acompaño-Indicó. No pude evitar mirarla con ternura

-No hace falta…No pretendo que te canses…

-¡Pero si sabes que lo estoy deseando!-Replicó mientras que yo ladeaba la cabeza-Además…Quiero estar contigo…

Entonces, con temor, clavé mis ojos en los suyos, como si creyera que era un sueño todo lo que estaba sucediendo… ¡Y para no! La mujer de mi vida allí estaba, a dos pasos de mí, con una sonrisa que no dejaba lugar a dudas. Se veía feliz, enamorada…Igual que yo. Y estaba a punto de jurar que posiblemente mi sonrisa fuese de una boba enamorada, y sería cierto…Y eso no me importaba. Al menos, sabía que con ella no tenía por qué dejar de mostrar mis sentimientos…Aunque debía ir lenta. No quería agobiarla, y menos, asustarla

-Lo sé-Musité con calma a la vez que se acercaba-Pero no quiero que te agobies demasiado

-Siempre cuidando de mí-Susurró con calma, posando sus manos en mis codos

-No quiero que te pase nada…Ni a ti, ni al niño-El niño…

Sentí el miedo apoderarse de mí…No me acordaba del hijo… ¡De su hijo! Pero no solo el de ella…También, el de Harry…Su marido…Su esposo…Era la persona que quería a su mujer, a su retoño, y a mí…Pese a todo, había demostrado ser un buen amigo…Una persona a la que apreciaba pese a todo…Y ese niño, que llevaba su sangre…Tanto la de él como la de ella. Y yo sobraba…Solo era la cuñada…La esposa de Ron…Y dentro de poco ni tan siquiera sería eso...Mis ojos se nublaron por ello. Me aparté un poco, acongojada por ello. La dureza se apoderó de mí

-Voy bajando-Repliqué

-Espera…-Dijo a la vez que se volvía a acercar a mí

-¿Qué sucede, Ginny?

Y entonces, tomó su rostro para besarme calmadamente. Me dejé llevar por ese amor que me profesaba con esa caricia. No pude evitar posar mis manos en su cintura, atrayéndola más a mi cuerpo, con cuidado, con ternura…La amaba tanto… ¡Tanto, que nadie podría saberlo a ciencia cierta! Sus labios se torneaban a una sonrisa en ese contacto tan dulce. Y no pude evitar corresponder a ese gesto, mostrando así uno de felicidad. Mis manos se posaron en sus hombros, y de esa manera, conseguí apartarme para poder clavar mis pupilas en las de ella, con intensidad en el brillo de sus ojos… ¿O quizás era el reflejo de los míos? No tenía la más ligera idea de ello, y por eso, poco me importaba. Solamente quería permanecer así durante segundos, minutos, horas. Todo el tiempo que me permitiese la vida. La quería mucho. Demasiado. Era Ginny…Esa mujer que había conseguido remover mi mundo de tal manera que allí me encontraba

Aún recordaba el dolor que sentía por esas discusiones. Por esas palabras que tanto me herían y que en parte, y solo en parte, conseguían ver que ella tenía razón. Pero es que, Luna en verdad era mi mejor amiga. Era mi mejor amiga comparada con Ginny, que era el amor de mi vida, mi amiga, mi compañera… ¡Ella era mi todo! Era esa mujer que, con una sonrisa, conseguía que todo el mundo desapareciese. Aquello que tenía que hacer Ron, lo hacía ella… Solamente ella… ¿Acaso no podía quererla? No. En el mundo mágico, no. Sería en muchos puntos mejor que el mundo muggle, pero este sí que era algo más liberal que los otros, o eso llegaba a analizar yo ante la situación que vivía una antigua amiga mía. Suspiré entonces, llamando la atención de mi pelirroja, que seguía enfrascada en…Sus pensamientos, quizás. No estoy segura de ello

-No pareces muy… ¿Estás bien, Herms?-Cuestionó ella preocupada

-Sí…Pero quiero ver a Ron-Parecía molesta por mi contestación-Tengo ganas de salir de aquí…De respirar…De comprobar que no es un sueño, y que es verdad todo…-Sonrió ante ello

-Yo también tengo ganas de irme…Y…-Se quedó callada, dejando que mi curiosidad me pudiera

-¿Y?-Le insté a continuar

-Y de no volver a separarme de ti para nada, Hermione-Musitó con seguridad, tomando mi mano con delicadeza, para así, besar el dorso de esta-Para que nadie vuelva a poder con nosotras

-Nadie lo va a hacer… Nadie, ni nada-Indiqué con cariño y ternura, acariciando con las yemas de mis dedos sus pómulos

Nos separamos a regañadientes mientras yo recogía la ropa y la cama. Ella me indicó que no hacía falta, pero pese a todo esto, quise proseguir con el cometido. Finalmente, nos dirigimos a recepción mientras que mi cuñada se sentaba en una de las sillas. El hombre me indicó que podía ver a mi esposo, pero que antes me dirigiese yo sola para que así, mi amiga pudiese ir después de comprobar que todo se encontraba en perfecto estado. Cogió un vaso, le echó un poco de agua y me indicó que se lo ofreciese. Sonreí, maravillada, sobre todo porque lo necesitaba. Se veía nerviosa, y yo no quería que le sucediese nada. Me arrodillé y le entregué el vaso, que cogió con cuidado

-Voy a ver cómo está Ron, ¿vale? Y si observo que no se encuentra bien para recibir visitas, nos vamos-Ella frunció el ceño

-Pero… ¡Yo quiero verlo, Hermione!

-Lo sé, cariño…Pero no creo que sea conveniente que te veas sometida a estos estados de alteración…El niño es más importante en estos momentos… ¿Vale?-Asintió resignada

-No estoy de acuerdo con ello, y lo sabes, Hermione

-Claro que lo sé…Eres una cabezota de cuidado. Por eso te quiero tanto. Cuídate, por favor-Le pedí, levantándome y girando mi rostro hacia el pasillo. Tomó mi mano con cuidado

-Eso es lo que debería pedirte yo a ti, Hermione…-Indicó con sutileza. Asentí sin mirarla-Yo también te quiero-Susurró en bajo, provocando una hermosa sonrisa en mi rostro, y me alejé de ella

Me encaminé por la oscuridad del lugar, y con una certeza devastadora en el interior de mi corazón. Los recuerdos de los gritos, de los golpes, y de ese instante tan horripilante volvieron a asomarse en mi mente. Quería retroceder, volver hacia Ginny y estrecharla entre mis brazos para poder llorar. Pero ya no. ¡Necesitaba correr! Pero no podía. Solamente tenía que ir allí, asomarme y verle. Ver a esos ojos azules que me observaban sin escrúpulos. Aquellos que intentaron transmitirme sus disculpas, su amor y todo…Un algo que yo no quise admitir, y menos, aceptar. Unas disculpas que más adelante quizás sí, pero cuando fuesen más sinceras y puras…Y no viniendo de esa alma oscura que le había poseído a él…A ese pelirrojo al que quise y admiré en su momento. Ladeé la cabeza, y me coloqué en frente de la puerta. Indecisa, posé mi mano en esta, deslizando así esta por la madera, aclarando cómo debía actuar ante todo esto

Finalmente, torné el manillar, abriéndose así y dejando paso a la luz. Mi boca se entre abrió, dejándome en un estado que era de parálisis, sin saber cómo comportarme. Su cuerpo se movía bajo la cuerda, y su cuello doblado, sangraba ante la tirantez de esta. Mi corazón latía con fuerza y extravagancia, gritando que saliese de allí. Un número se colocaba detrás de él. El número "Uno" Y más allá, otro, que era el segundo…Algo incomprensible. Pero lo más impactante era el mensaje en la pared. Con sangre de él. "Iré a por ti" y la sensación de que todo el mundo se acababa en esa escena tan sencilla. Porque ya no había nada qué hacer. No por él. Aparte de rezar por su alma. Estaba muerto…Muerto

**Adelanto del próximo capítulo:**

**(...)**

_-Lo sé…Soy tu cuñada. Por eso mismo lo hago-Aclaró, levantando su mentón con arrogancia. Pero eso me hizo sentirme feliz. Comprendí que todo aquello era por las personas de alrededor-Yo también te quiero-Susurró con un tono muy bajo_

_Me soltó, tragando saliva con un gesto que me hizo entender que había ganado la batalla. No me importaba en ese punto lo que pensase la gente. Besé su mejilla con cariño, separándome para acercarme con lentitud hacia la escena que debía presenciar. Los enfermeros se movilizaban, y cuando me quise dar cuenta, mis labios se habían abierto de par en par, al igual que mis párpados, pestañeando de vez en cuando. Mis manos se posaron en el marco de la puerta, pudiendo ver el cuerpo de mi hermano ensangrentado. El mensaje amenazante en la pared, y una especie de dolor recorriendo mi ser. Dejé que mi mano recayera en mi pecho, localizando mi corazón con necesidad. Este latía con velocidad, y pude percibir como mi respiración se alteraba a cada segundo que pasaba. El sudor recorría la piel de mi rostro. Quise aguantar mi peso apoyándome en la pared, pero me mareaba. Mi hermano estaba muerto. Asesinado. Y alguien amenazaba a… ¿A quién? ¿A Hermione? Eso hizo que todo se complicase más. No quería que volviese a sufrir. No más de lo que ya había sucedido. Se acercó corriendo hacia mí, a la vez que caía al suelo, presa del pánico y la ansiedad._

_-¡Ginny! ¡Muévete!-Negué con la cabeza, sintiendo el ardor de las lágrimas al recorrer mis pómulos_

_-Mi hermano…-Susurré, intentando calmarme. Los enfermeros quisieron acercarse a mí, pero ella con un gesto les detuvo. Esa era mi Hermione. La mujer que era capaz de conseguir todo lo que quisiera, y solamente por mí_

_-Gin…Cariño, cálmate…-Indicó, posando su mano con cuidado en mi hombro. Clavé mis pupilas negras en su semblante, severo y a la vez tierno-Ron está en un mejor lugar…Pero tú estás aquí, embarazada…Procura calmarte_

_-¡Mi hermano está muerto, Hermione!-Exclamé con furia, y mis lágrimas rebosaron mi rostro-¡Alguien le ha matado!_

**(...)**

**Hola HERM-GIN... La verdad es que a Ginny la veo insegura, y eso es un gran contraste que me gusta matizar. Me baso mucho en "Mujer contra mujer" Una opina que aquello no está bien: Ginny. La otra opina que qué se le va a hacer: Hermione. Y son marcados por este canon que me gusta seguir a veces. Hermione ve esa verdad, pero no por ello se va a dejar avasallar. Y al final, Ginny tampoco. Es algo que también me gusta de ella. Cuando admite sus sentimientos, no se deja vencer por nada...Ni por la misma sociedad. Será un camino largo, pero no por ello menos hermoso. Sin embargo, tienes mucha razón. Ginny lo está admitiendo. No con las palabras, ni tan abiertamente como puede Hermione. Supongo que porque me gusta pensar que no encuentra la forma de expresarse. Tiene miedo a escucharlo en su propia voz. Pero cuando se lo diga, creo que Hermione dejará de existir del ataque al corazón que le puede dar. Creo que tardará, pero también, vuelvo a indicar, el final de esta historia va a ser llamativo...No original, pero creo que tampoco esperado. Hermione, simplemente, es cierto que es sacrificada. No acertó al casarse con Ron, pero lo hizo por amor...Y no, por ahora, no lo quiere. Eso no significa que en un futuro...Pues no quiera, pero ella ahora no pretende agobiar a Ginny...Ya bastante es con que haya aceptado eso, como para encima exigirle. Es poco a poco. Tranquila, la cizaña, te anticipo, que va a ser entre Harry y Ginny**

**Hola Nini... Sí, es que el spolier era recogido de uno de esos dos capítulos. Quería dejaros algo dulce y a la vez, verdadero. Y decidí esto, que era el principio. Ya comenté que esta parte era...Más melodramática y romántica, a la vez con un suspense de fondo que va a influir en al historia como no está escrito ;) Exactamente, era lo que quería que se viese. Hermione ama a Ginny, la comprende. Y por eso, no quiere agobiarla. Por dos razones. Una, esta acaba de asumirlo más o menos. No puede de repente hacer que la elija a ella, porque así, por mucho que esta la ame, acabaría seleccionando a Harry. ¿Por qué? Por eso, y por la segunda razón. Por ahora, hay un hijo de por medio. Y Hermione cuenta con la posibilidad de que, con el tiempo, se marchen las dos y el bebé...Pero si se precipita, estaría sola, y las dos sufrirían. Los pasos son poco a poco, sin prisas. Yo también lo espero. No me gusta dejar las historias así, pero no tengo muchas opciones. Un saludo**

**Hola ams... A mí también me encanta así Hermione, aunque no sé, me da más ternura Ginny...La pobre anda perdida, con esos amores que matan, al estilo de Joaquín Sabina. Es un encanto igualmente ella, y las dos, todavía más ;) Y por eso mismo, es lo más importante. Siempre juntas. Pese a las adversidades y disputas, siempre ha sido así. ¿No os habéis percatado? Por mucho que la pelirroja fuese a las malas, estaba pendiente de la castaña, y esta, otro tanto...Me encantan esas relaciones de amores extraños, Dios, ando hoy con las canciones muy mal xD Muchas gracias. ^^ Un saludo**


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6: Ansiedad

Fruncí el ceño, observando cómo los labios de Hermione se entre abrían a lo lejos. Mi corazón se aceleró ante ese gesto que mostraba su rostro, y sentí como la adrenalina se apoderaba de mí con tanta intensidad que me sorprendía, y ante todo, asustaba. ¿Qué era lo que estaba ocurriendo? Mi cuñada parecía turbada, y el enfermero se acercó a ella al ver su estado de palidez. Me levanté con cuidado de la silla, a la vez que el hombre se giraba para ir a buscar a otro compañero. Mis ojos, marrones, se posaron en ella. Y entonces, se encontraron como tantas veces ya

Era ella mi brillar en la oscuridad. Y pese a que no terminaba de aceptar totalmente todo, había sucedido. Había amado a Hermione con toda la intensidad de mi corazón. Y ella me había acariciado de la misma manera, y me había dedicado palabras demasiado hermosas como para volver a pronunciarlas. Fue ella la que me atrajo a su cuerpo, y me hizo quererla sin temor. Por una parte, me sentía culpable, y por otra, aliviada. Fui capaz de estar junto a ella, y supe así que se lo iba a demostrar. Que no la iba a dejar pese a las adversidades, a mis celos, y a todo.

Se acercó con paso veloz a donde mí, y yo hice lo mismo, queriendo acercarme a la habitación de mi hermano. Me agarró de los brazos, empujándome hacia el asiento con suavidad y a la vez firmeza. Parecía que no pretendía permitirme ver aquello que le había asustado. Y eso me preocupaba. No solo por su estado de temor, también por Ron. ¿Le había ocurrido algo? Intenté zafarme de su agarre, pero lo único que conseguí fue ser arropada entre sus brazos, sin que me alejase de ella. La ansiedad empezaba a hacer mella en mí, y lo único que quería en esos momentos era verle a él, a Ron. Se estremeció ante el abrazo que nos dimos

-Por favor, Ginny…No vayas, te lo suplico-Exclamó ella con calma, apartándose lo suficiente como para que nos pudiésemos observar el rostro. Sus ojos, oscuros, expresaban lo que las palabras no eran capaces de contar

-¿Qué sucede, Hermione? ¿Le ha pasado algo a mi hermano?-Pregunté. Ella se quedó callada, desviando su mirada-Te lo pido yo a ti…Déjame ver que ha sucedido

-Estás en un estado muy complicado, Ginny…No nos podemos permitir que te suceda algo. Ron nunca me lo perdonaría. Y Harry tampoco

-Herms…-Se ruborizó ante el tono suave que utilicé para referirme a ella-Tengo derecho a saberlo…Es mi hermano, ¿no?-Ella se quedó callada, y sabía que no iba a ser fácil convencerla-Por favor…Herms…-Sabía, igualmente, que no se resistiría ante mi ternura

-Ginny…No puedo permitírtelo…Vas a sufrir…Es algo que prefiero que no veas-Aclaró con tristeza, ladeando la cabeza

-Te quiero-Solté, descolocándola así-Te quiero-Repetí-Eres mi mejor amiga-Sonrió-Mucho más que eso

-Lo sé…Soy tu cuñada. Por eso mismo lo hago-Aclaró, levantando su mentón con arrogancia. Pero eso me hizo sentirme feliz. Comprendí que todo aquello era por las personas de alrededor-Yo también te quiero-Susurró con un tono muy bajo

Me soltó, tragando saliva con un gesto que me hizo entender que había ganado la batalla. No me importaba en ese punto lo que pensase la gente. Besé su mejilla con cariño, separándome para acercarme con lentitud hacia la escena que debía presenciar. Los enfermeros se movilizaban, y cuando me quise dar cuenta, mis labios se habían abierto de par en par, al igual que mis párpados, pestañeando de vez en cuando. Mis manos se posaron en el marco de la puerta, pudiendo ver el cuerpo de mi hermano ensangrentado. El mensaje amenazante en la pared, y una especie de dolor recorriendo mi ser. Dejé que mi mano recayera en mi pecho, localizando mi corazón con necesidad. Este latía con velocidad, y pude percibir como mi respiración se alteraba a cada segundo que pasaba. El sudor recorría la piel de mi rostro. Quise aguantar mi peso apoyándome en la pared, pero me mareaba. Mi hermano estaba muerto. Asesinado. Y alguien amenazaba a… ¿A quién? ¿A Hermione? Eso hizo que todo se complicase más. No quería que volviese a sufrir. No más de lo que ya había sucedido. Se acercó corriendo hacia mí, a la vez que caía al suelo, presa del pánico y la ansiedad.

-¡Ginny! ¡Muévete!-Negué con la cabeza, sintiendo el ardor de las lágrimas al recorrer mis pómulos

-Mi hermano…-Susurré, intentando calmarme. Los enfermeros quisieron acercarse a mí, pero ella con un gesto les detuvo. Esa era mi Hermione. La mujer que era capaz de conseguir todo lo que quisiera, y solamente por mí

-Gin…Cariño, cálmate…-Indicó, posando su mano con cuidado en mi hombro. Clavé mis pupilas negras en su semblante, severo y a la vez tierno-Ron está en un mejor lugar…Pero tú estás aquí, embarazada…Procura calmarte

-¡Mi hermano está muerto, Hermione!-Exclamé con furia, y mis lágrimas rebosaron mi rostro-¡Alguien le ha matado!

-¡Y encontraremos a ese hijo de puta! No te preocupes de eso…Yo me encargaré de todo. Pero por favor…No quiero que te suceda nada, ¿comprendes? Y menos al niño…Pueden marcharse, señores…Yo me encargo de mi cuñada-Aclaró, y estos se marcharon con cierto pesar, sin saber si confiar en la joven-Ahora mismo te llevaré a casa, esto no tiene buena pinta

Me ayudó con todas sus fuerzas, rodeando mi cuerpo con sus brazos, posando sus labios en mi mejilla para poder demostrarme que estaba conmigo ante todo. Y eso me hizo sonreír por una parte, aunque seguía percibiendo el escozor del dolor de que todo parecía perder su lógica, y además, añadirle un nuevo estado de extrañeza ante el dolor que me recorría por todo el cuerpo. Mis piernas temblaban, y la castaña me observó con curiosidad, sin saber muy bien cómo sentirse o actuar ante mi comportamiento

-¿Estás bien?

-No…No lo sé…Siento algo raro por todo mi cuerpo…-Fijé mis ojos en ella, que parecía turbada y confusa ante mis palabras

-Estás nerviosa…Es normal. Pero ahora vamos a estar contigo Harry y yo. No te vamos a dejar-Aclaró con pesar. No entendía el porqué. Si por tener que estar junto a Harry por todo lo que había ocurrido, o por el hecho de que Ron hubiese muerto

Sus ojos brillaban con tristeza, y pude notar como sus lágrimas luchaban por salir. Pero su entereza le podía. Así era ella. Una muchacha que luchaba para no tener que indicar sus sentimientos. Parecía frívola, pero en verdad, era una buena amiga. Y eso no lo supe ver en su momento. Y ahora ocurría esto. Su dolor, y ahora, el mío propio. Mis manos rodearon su espalda, con ansiedad, a la vez que, al acercarnos a la entrada, me ayudó a sentarme en el coche. Mi cuerpo enseñaba mi estado de nerviosismo, y se colocó en el copiloto

-¿No será mejor que te coloques en el asiento trasero?-Negué con la cabeza

-Ahora, lo que necesito es estar contigo…Igual que tú me necesitas a mí-Confirmé, y su mandíbula se tensó-¿Y tú? ¿Estás bien?

-Ahora mismo no importa lo que sienta yo…Sino el estado tuyo y del niño-Aclaró con firmeza-Te voy a llevar a casa…No tenía que haberte dejado…-Encendió el motor y tomé su mano-Mira en qué estado estás…

-Tomaste la decisión correcta-Acerté a replicar, intentando volver a calmar las sacudidas involuntarias de mi cuerpo-Te quiero, Hermione

-Y yo a ti, Ginny…Por eso mismo, no me gusta verte así…

-Lo sé…Lástima que haya tardado tanto tiempo en darme cuenta, ¿no crees?

Sonrió con un gesto ladeado, y se encogió de hombros con ello. Como pude, me incliné para besar rápidamente sus labios ante la mirada de cualquier persona. Debíamos ir con cuidado, y más estando yo casada y sucediendo lo que estaba pasando. Ella me dedicó una mirada cargada de ternura y compasión y clavó su mirada en la pared, antes de volver a arrancar y que el coche tomase aceleración, levantándose en el aire para así encaminarnos a lo que era mi casa, mi hogar…E intentar así encontrar un poco de paz. Mi hermano acababa de morir…Y por mucho que Harry estuviese a mi lado, solo me importaba la compañía de mi castaña. Ella sé que pensaba lo mismo que yo, porque sonrió para no llorar, y en mi sollozo, sonreír…Porque ella, solamente ella, era capaz de sonsacar una sonrisa de mis labios en el peor momento de mi vida…

**Adelanto del próximo capítulo:**

**(...)**

_-Herms… ¿Estás bien?-La aludida levantó la cabeza, mostrando una sonrisa forzada_

_-Claro que lo estoy, Harry…Simplemente…-Se calló. ¿Cómo iba a hablar? No podía. Esta vez, Harry no podía ayudarla. Era en ese momento cuando echaba en falta a Luna. Con gran necesidad_

_-Te entiendo-Aseguró. Ella solamente se vio capaz de pensar que no, que no la entendería en su vida-Pese a todo lo que os ha sucedido, sigue siendo tu marido…Seguías amándole, con todo tu corazón-La mandíbula de Hermione se tensó_

_-No-Contestó con firmeza-No le amaba…Le quería, que no es lo mismo. Harry…Sabes que me iba a separar de Ron, y pese a lo que me hizo, sé que no era él…No por ello siento menos rabia, e incluso odio…Pero sigo queriendo al Ron de antes…Al que era bueno conmigo. El que era mi marido en su principio…El que no se dejó vencer por ese mundo en el que se adentraba_

_-Hermione… ¿Te has planteado que quizás siempre fue así?_

_-¿Cómo iba a serlo? Siempre me trató con dulzura y cariño. Quizás esa fue la razón por la cual traté de estar con él. Sabía que podía ser feliz a su lado_

_-Y no lo has sido_

_-No. No lo he sido…Pero porque no fuimos capaces de sobrellevar las diferencias-"Y porque estoy enamorada de tu mujer" Pensó la castaña-Pero es algo de lo que no tengo ganas de hablar ahora. Lo único que me preocupa es Ginny…Y el niño_

**(...)**

**Hola HERM-GIN jajaja ya, ha sido un final un tanto increíble por lo que veo. No os lo esperabais, parece ser...Ummm ¿Tú que quieres pensar? ¿Qué te parece más interesante, o adecuado para la trama? Así ya tendrás contestada tu duda ;) No...No hay vuelta atrás. Al contrario. Todo va hacia adelante, en marcha, y con una paz que va a gustar...Ya no hay peleas entre ellas dos. Sí, la verdad es que las escenas entre ellas son tiernas, y Ginny nunca quiso separarse en sí de la castaña. Solamente, el orgullo pudo con ella. Es un sentimiento muy malo. Y sí, hay cosas que son mejores...En muchos aspectos**

**Hola, The Black Kingdom... Sí, Ron muerto. Ya ves lo que sucede...Y que eso va a ocasionar problemas. No se lo dice. Lo ve ella misma. Pero a mí lo que más me llama la atención es ese uno... ¿Acaso es que habrá más víctimas? Nunca le hubiese curado. Ron era así, y podía, digamos, controlarse y sobrellevarlo, pero nunca se curaría. He preferido cargármelo, y dar una trama más de algo de misterio. Ya suponía que te gustó más el anterior, pese a todo ^^**

**Hola ams...Menos mal, creía que se te había pasado xD Siempre juntas. Tenía que haberse llamado así la historia xD A Hermione...U otra persona. Quién sabe ;) Y sí, Ron está muerto. Y la persona que se lo ha cargado sabe lo que hace. Acarrea problemas. Enseguida van a venir. Uno de ellos, acaba de empezar. Un beso ^^**


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7: El parto

POV Narrador

Harry se movía con rapidez por el pasillo vacío. Su cabello, alborotado, era una más de las imágenes que mostraban su estado de nerviosismo. Con la camisa colocada, y la corbata desajustada, mostraba un indicio de felicidad pura, pero a la vez, una sensación extraña le invadía el corazón. Sabía por una parte que su mejor amigo, su cuñado, acababa de fallecer, y encima, asesinado. No era algo que le agradase a cualquier persona, y sabía que su esposa, en cuanto despertase, lloraría. Lloraría porque acababa de marcharse una de las personas más importantes para ella

Se la imaginaba, abriendo los párpados lentamente, y llorando. Llorando sin saber el porqué. Sin comprender que su niño estaría entre sus brazos. Que ya estaría junto a ellos esa criatura que les prometía la más absoluta felicidad. Y eso, le hizo sonreír. Habían quedado que si era varón, lo llamarían James, como él…Como su padre, como muchos de la familia Potter…Unos como segundo nombre, y otros como primero, pero era un dato sin relevancia. Suspiró, posando las palmas de sus manos en la pared, dejando paso a la incertidumbre. Tardaba demasiado en salir a comentarles como se estaba llevando el proceso, o más bien, si todo había salido bien

Por otro lado, al volver a pensar en la muerte del pelirrojo, se alegró enormemente. Le parecía cruel y poco ético, pero no importaba. Solamente quería el bienestar de su mujer, y además, el de su mejor amiga. Hermione había sufrido mucho por permanecer al lado de un hombre que le había maltratado. Solamente por evitarse peleas con su esposa. Y él eso lo sabía, sabía que no quería causar daño a su pelirroja separándose de Ron. Incluso la vio capaz por unos segundos de decidir no romper ese matrimonio que llevaba en ese estado desde hacía mucho tiempo atrás

Pero no. Hermione decidió actuar, aunque ya era demasiado tarde. Acababa de ser viuda. Clavó sus ojos verdes esmeralda en la figura de ella, que se veía sentada en uno de los bancos de lugar. Parecía firme y serena, aunque se cuestionaba si en el fondo se sentía así. ¿El dolor la estaría invadiendo poco a poco? ¿O quizás la alegría de poder quitarse un lastre más de encima? Se reprendió al pensar así, pero una voz le indicó que era normal que su opinión fuese así. Ese hombre, había causado muchos daños y estragos. Todos los posibles que perjudicarían a toda esa familia. Ya lo había conseguido con la castaña. ¿Quiénes hubiesen sido los siguientes? Ellos. Y lo comprendía. Y por eso se mordió el labio, y deseó estampar el puño contra la pared. Porque allí estaba su amiga, sin poder pronunciar palabra alguna, pero con una entereza que envidiaba. Tragó saliva, y se acercó a ella, sentándose a su lado

La castaña fijó sus pupilas marrones en el rostro del azabache, dispuesta a hablar, pero no se vio capaz de ello. Ron estaba muerto, y eso en el fondo, le apenaba. Quizás porque él había prometido salir de allí como el que era antes, y eso le daba esperanzas. Esperanzas de que ese hombre y ella pudiesen recuperar una relación de amistad. Que todo quedase en el olvido. Y que pudiese rehacer su vida, alejado de ella en el punto amoroso. Pero no solo era eso. Era también Ginny…Y una pequeña sonrisa se asomó en el rostro de ella, llamando la atención de su amigo. Y eso le hizo ver qué ironía de la vida. Dos personas sentadas, amando a la misma persona con toda la intensidad de su corazón. Y volvió a percibir como el dolor invadía su corazón. Ginny estaba con Harry. Pese a esa noche de pasión, y haber estado a su lado…Era la mujer de él, y ella no parecía dispuesta a alejarse de su lado. Sus ánimos volvieron a caer, y de ese comportamiento se volvió a enterar Harry, aunque supuso que era por la muerte de su amigo, y no por su esposa

-Herms… ¿Estás bien?-La aludida levantó la cabeza, mostrando una sonrisa forzada

-Claro que lo estoy, Harry…Simplemente…-Se calló. ¿Cómo iba a hablar? No podía. Esta vez, Harry no podía ayudarla. Era en ese momento cuando echaba en falta a Luna. Con gran necesidad

-Te entiendo-Aseguró. Ella solamente se vio capaz de pensar que no, que no la entendería en su vida-Pese a todo lo que os ha sucedido, sigue siendo tu marido…Seguías amándole, con todo tu corazón-La mandíbula de Hermione se tensó

-No-Contestó con firmeza-No le amaba…Le quería, que no es lo mismo. Harry…Sabes que me iba a separar de Ron, y pese a lo que me hizo, sé que no era él…No por ello siento menos rabia, e incluso odio…Pero sigo queriendo al Ron de antes…Al que era bueno conmigo. El que era mi marido en su principio…El que no se dejó vencer por ese mundo en el que se adentraba

-Hermione… ¿Te has planteado que quizás siempre fue así?

-¿Cómo iba a serlo? Siempre me trató con dulzura y cariño. Quizás esa fue la razón por la cual traté de estar con él. Sabía que podía ser feliz a su lado

-Y no lo has sido

-No. No lo he sido…Pero porque no fuimos capaces de sobrellevar las diferencias-"Y porque estoy enamorada de tu mujer" Pensó la castaña-Pero es algo de lo que no tengo ganas de hablar ahora. Lo único que me preocupa es Ginny…Y el niño

-La otra noche… ¿Qué sucedió?-Ella se quedó paralizada, sin saber muy bien cómo tomarse esa pregunta-Me refiero a que ella te necesitaba, o algo así me dijo… ¿Os habéis arreglado?-Su mandíbula seguía tensa. Él tornó su gesto a una mueca indescriptible-¿Hermione?

-Se puede decir que sí-Contestó ella, resoplando-Enfadas no estamos-Él sonrió

-Menos mal…Al menos ha salido algo bueno de todo esto-Señaló, atrayéndola a su cuerpo y abrazándola. La castaña se quedó descolocada-Gracias por cuidar de ella- La chica por una vez, se sintió culpable. Pero quería su felicidad, y la de la pelirroja. Y sabía que era su destino…Estar juntas. Por mucho que lo lamentase por el moreno, era la verdad.

-Sí…En eso tienes razón, Harry…

Y el médico se hizo notar con un carraspeo. Los dos se separaron, levantándose así. La muchacha se tomó las manos con nerviosismo, tragando saliva a su vez que el moreno observaba al otro con impaciencia. El semblante del doctor permanecía serio, sin dejar paso a la alegría, y eso creció la incertidumbre de Hermione, y el mal sabor de boca del moreno. Este se acercó al cuerpo del otro, con paso vacilante.

-¿Familiares de Ginebra Molly Potter?

-Nosotros-Contestó el moreno, señalándose a sí mismo y a su compañera-¿Qué ocurre, doctor?-El hombre bajó la vista

-Acabamos de terminar con el parto…Fue algo largo y complicado

-¿Mi esposa está bien?

-Sí, señor Potter…La mujer está ahora mismo durmiendo. Se ve agotada-Aclaró, pero dejando todo con una sensación de tristeza

-¿Y el niño?-Se atrevió Hermione a cuestionar-¿Cómo está el niño?

-Lamento comunicarles que…El niño no ha sobrevivido…-Los dos se quedaron callados-Cuando pudimos verlo, comprobamos que ya estaba muerto. Hemos analizado el cuerpo de la madre y hemos sacado sustancias extrañas que no son del mundo mágico. Les transmito mi más sincero pésame

Harry ocultó su rostro entre sus manos, para al final deslizarlas a su cabello y removerlo lentamente. La otra se giró, clavando sus pupilas en la pared. El otro hombre decidió alejarse y dejarles solos, en la compañía que más podría decirles cómo estar bien, o que les diese mayor consuelo. Las lágrimas rebosaban el rostro del chico, y cuando ella le miró, rompió en llanto, acercándose a él para abrazarlo. El moreno aceptó esa muestra, estrechándola con fuerza hacia sí. Quería gritar, chillar, de todo… Poder expresar ese sentimiento que se apoderaba de él. Odio. Odio hacia ese alguien que había envenenado a su esposa, y que había causado la muerte del niño. Su hijo… ¡Su hijo muerto!

-Mi niño…-Susurró Harry con calma al principio-¡Mi hijo! ¡Joder! ¡He perdido a mi niño!-Exclamó con rabia, separándose de ella bruscamente y pegando un golpe contra la pared. Ella le observó con impotencia-Le he perdido… ¡Hermione! He perdido a mi hijo…Mi pequeño-Susurró con dolor. Las lágrimas dejaban entre ver muchos sentimientos, que oprimían el corazón de la castaña, poco a poco

-Harry… ¡Compórtate!-Exclamó, llorando-Ginny no te puede ver así…No nos puede ver así…No…Por favor-Suplicó, acercándose a él, posando sus manos en su pecho y sus labios en su mejilla, sorbiendo así las gotas derramadas por él.

-No puedo, Hermione…No…No puedo…Mi hijo…Ya no está…-Ella le atrajo el rostro a su cuello, ocultándolo así, y consolándolo…Porque no le gustaría estar en la situación de él, y perder a un hijo…

**Adelanto del próximo capítulo:**

**(...)**

_-Harry… ¿Por qué estoy aquí postrada? ¿Y este dolor en el cuerpo?_

_-Yo…-Dudó en proseguir. Pero, la mirada de Hermione le infundió fuerzas. Y sobre todo, confianza en sí mismo-El parto se complicó más de lo debido-Ante el rostro perplejo de la pelirroja, se adelantó a las posibles conclusiones-No te preocupes. Estás bien. Alguien te inyectó una sustancia extraña en el cuerpo. Pero no te ha sucedido nada-Murmuró con calma. Sonrió_

_-¿Por lo de Ron?-El moreno intercaló una mirada con la castaña. La mujer se percató de ello, y entonces, se decidió por clavar sus pupilas en ella_

_-Puede ser-Respondió esta vez ella-Había un mensaje amenazante…Para su familia. Lo importante es que no te haya pasado nada… ¿Verdad, Harry?-El nombrado asintió con calma-Aunque, quizás, deberías descansar un poco…Ha sido una fuerte batalla por parte de tu cuerpo, y este, al igual que tu mente, necesita recuperarse_

_El hombre la observó con admiración. La castaña permanecía serena pese a las adversidades. Ginny también se sintió así, e incluso, se veía afortunada por poder contar con el amor, apoyo y comprensión por parte de su… ¿Su qué? ¿Cuñada? ¿Amante? Mejor amada, pensó para sus adentros. Una preocupación que le agradaba. Quizás porque se sentía mucho mejor. Aunque lo lamentaba por el azabache, que carraspeó ante el silencio que había reinado en la habitación._

_-¿Y mi niño?-Al final la pregunta llegó-¿Dónde está?-Sonrió al cuestionarlo. Harry sintió una vez más como sus ojos se aguaban y decidió ladear la cabeza, rascándose esta-¿Harry?_

**(...)**

**Hola DDOP. Jajaja sé que suena muy profundo, pero no había solución. Ron se introdujo en un mundo que es muy malo. Ya no había vuelta atrás. Era lo mejor, y es lo que va a hacer que tenga trama más interesante. Ten por seguro que sino, no hubiese hecho esto. Pero da más juego muerto que vivo. No le agarrarán hasta más de la mitad de la historia. Por eso no hay problema. Va a dar su juego. Eso es lo que pienso yo. Porque se encargaría de matarlas. A las dos xD Creo que cuando me lo mandaste, eran las dos en mi zona xD Y sí, de eso sueño mucho. Demasiado. Es preocupante xD**

**Hola ams Jajaja que hago, ¿contesto on? ¿Dejo adelantos o no? Bah, en el fondo me gusta saber que dejo con la intriga ahí xD Sí, vas a tener un ¿asesino? tampoco lo llamaría así. Se va a encargar de cosas pero...Muertes así...No hay muchas. Solo dos. Y ya están cumplidas. Va a intentar matar a alguien más, pero para eso queda aún. Solo quiere hacer daño. Hermione ama a Ginny, y a ese bebé también. Lástima que...Ya no vaya a haber niño**

**Hola HERM-GIN Para Hermione, era importante no solo por Ginny...También porque Ron fue buena persona con ella. Hasta ese momento, le había dado su amor y cariño. ¿Por qué no ayudarlo y preocuparse por él? Como si de un amigo se tratase. Hermione siempre ha sido valiente. Era una auténtica Griffindor. Es mi personaje favorito. Y en el fondo, es muy insegura. Pero no lo demuestra. Y eso me gusta de ella. Y sí, la mayor debilidad es su mayor fuerza. Ginny. Sabe ablandarla y a la vez que sea fiera. Es como una leona. Capaz de luchar por sus cachorros, y estar pendiente de ellos, a la vez de proporcionarles todo cariño. Me hace gracia, me ha recordado a la madre de Simba xDDDD Ando muy mal, lo sé! Jajaja seguro que sí que lo sabes. Tú tenías dudas de si era de venganza o asesino así...Y yo te pregunto, ¿qué pintará más? ;) Y Harry...Harry va a ser una bomba, pero en el fondo, es un cacho de pan, el pobre xD**


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo 8: El dolor de una madre

-¿Estás bien?

Harry ladeó la cabeza, mordiéndose los nudillos con brusquedad. La castaña se sobresaltó, pero poco le importaba ya ese detalle. Solamente quería saber si se encontraba ya mejor. Pero sabía que por mucho que él le pudiese contestar que sí, no sería cierto. ¿Cómo se podía estar tras la muerte de un hijo? De un niño…Ella tenía que entenderlo y comprenderlo. Y es lo que intentaba por todos los medios. Por ello, se acercó a su amigo para aferrarse a su cuerpo, posando su mejilla en su espalda. El chico posó las palmas de las manos en la mesa de la sala de espera, a la vez que las lágrimas caían sobre esta. Un deslizar, lento, inseguro. Algo perpetuo y a la vez frágil, etéreo. Era una escena que no quisiera vivir en su propia carne. No en la posición del moreno. Podía ser su "rival", pero era su amiga. Y sabía que ahora, Harry estaba muerto en vida. Y que ya no sería el muchacho digno y bueno que siempre estuvo pendiente de todo para que fuese alguien feliz. Ahora, la penuria le recorría, y sabía que sería para siempre

-Harry…-Volvió a reclamar su atención

-¿Cómo…?

Y volvió a quedarse en silencio. Las palabras se atragantaban por el paso de la vía oral, y volvió a cerrar la boca, frunciendo sus labios al saborear las lágrimas que se deslizaban por sus pómulos, enrojecidos por el llanto que intentaba ahogar con su respiración. Calmarse. Era lo que tenía que hacer. Pero ya no había escapatoria. Había perdido todo…En sí, había perdido a su niño. Ya no había vuelta de hoja. Y ahora…Tocaba una difícil tarea que le perturbaba, y a la vez, le asustaba. No quería, y no se veía capaz de ello. Hermione acarició su mejilla con lentitud, besando su hombro con cuidado, esperando a que así, él se tranquilizase

-¿Cómo se lo digo?-Preguntó al fin, dejando estática a la castaña, y sin una respuesta a mano-¿Cómo le confieso que…Ha perdido al niño?-Tragó saliva, azorado-Dime, Hermione… ¿Cómo?

Y volvió a llorar, sumergiéndose en el dolor que era sentir todo aquello. La incertidumbre del comportamiento que pudiese adoptar ella era tan confuso que incluso ella titubeaba. Sin embargo, le hizo girarse y tomó su rostro delicadamente entre sus manos, provocando el contacto entre la piel de él y las yemas de los dedos de ella. Una sonrisa se conformó en su rostro, a la vez que el semblante del chico permanecía roto en el sufrimiento

-Lo haremos juntos…Los dos…-Él asintió, casi ausente

-Contigo a su lado, lo superará todo…-Aseguró-Ella es muy fuerte…Demasiado. Nunca he…Descubierto de dónde saca esa fuerza que parece incansable

Y era cierto. A veces, ella misma se lo cuestionaba. El pensamiento de su amiga no es que fuese algo digno de admirar, más que nada por haber tardado en aceptar esos sentimientos que luchaban por salir. Pero esa fortaleza, y ante todo, templanza, la dejaban anonadada. Era ella, esa mujer, quien supo enfrentarse a muchas cosas. Y lo sabía. Era una muchacha que podía parecer simple y sencilla. Pero no lo era, ni mucho menos. Y por eso, Harry la quería…Al igual que la castaña, que aferró sus manos al cuerpo de él. Tornó su rostro, clavando sus pupilas verdes para encontrarse con las de ella

Y un brillo que pudo ver le desconcertó, y ante todo, le molestó. Sabía perfectamente que habían sido buenas amigas, y por una parte, se alegraba de que estuviesen juntas. Sin embargo, también conocía el tratamiento de su esposa ante esas situaciones, y en cuanto se acercaba a la muchacha, se alejaba de él. ¿Volvería a suceder lo mismo? Se centró entonces en el bebé. ¿Cómo podía ponerse a pensar en esas cosas? Y sobre todo, cuando ella le ofrecía su apoyo para hablar. Miró al final a la puerta. ¿Estaría despierta? Ella comprendía lo que quería, y tiró de su brazo con seguridad

-Voy a estar contigo, Harry

-Gracias, Herms…Pero…No sé si podré-Pero ella le mostró un gesto que le hizo adentrarse finalmente en la habitación

Esta se veía sumida en el absoluto silencio, y se quedó petrificado al observar que su mujer estaba despierta. Se veía postrada en la cama, y algo adormilada. O quizás estaba reposando para volver a estar bien cuando entrasen. Cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los de Hermione, que apartó la vista ante el dolor, sonrió. Siempre la había querido. Nunca lo negaría. Acababan de sellar su destino, juntas, por siempre. Para sorpresa de ella, se sentía liberada, como si un peso de encima se hubiese quitado. Ahora, solo quedaba el rastro de ese amor que la había seguido durante tanto tiempo. Un amor cargado con inquietudes, dolor y temor, pero con alegrías, y ante todo, felicidad. Y eso sabía que solo era capaz de conseguirlo con ella, con su castaña. Su mejor amiga, su cuñada

Entonces, decidió mirar a Harry, que se sentó a su lado, tomando su mano entre las suyas. Sonrió, conforme de que estuviese consigo. Era un hombre formidable y extraordinario. Y lo quería. Más de lo que se hubiese imaginado. No de la misma forma que a Hermione, pero sí con intensidad. Por eso se alegró de encontrarse con sus pupilas, cargadas de una tonalidad que no le gustó nada, y crispó su cabello. ¿Qué pasaba? Los dos se veían muy serios. Tragó saliva, y sonrió, decidida al fin al preguntar por su niño

-Harry… ¿Por qué estoy aquí postrada? ¿Y este dolor en el cuerpo?

-Yo…-Dudó en proseguir. Pero, la mirada de Hermione le infundió fuerzas. Y sobre todo, confianza en sí mismo-El parto se complicó más de lo debido-Ante el rostro perplejo de la pelirroja, se adelantó a las posibles conclusiones-No te preocupes. Estás bien. Alguien te inyectó una sustancia extraña en el cuerpo. Pero no te ha sucedido nada-Murmuró con calma. Sonrió

-¿Por lo de Ron?-El moreno intercaló una mirada con la castaña. La mujer se percató de ello, y entonces, se decidió por clavar sus pupilas en ella

-Puede ser-Respondió esta vez ella-Había un mensaje amenazante…Para su familia. Lo importante es que no te haya pasado nada… ¿Verdad, Harry?-El nombrado asintió con calma-Aunque, quizás, deberías descansar un poco…Ha sido una fuerte batalla por parte de tu cuerpo, y este, al igual que tu mente, necesita recuperarse

El hombre la observó con admiración. La castaña permanecía serena pese a las adversidades. Ginny también se sintió así, e incluso, se veía afortunada por poder contar con el amor, apoyo y comprensión por parte de su… ¿Su qué? ¿Cuñada? ¿Amante? Mejor amada, pensó para sus adentros. Una preocupación que le agradaba. Quizás porque se sentía mucho mejor. Aunque lo lamentaba por el azabache, que carraspeó ante el silencio que había reinado en la habitación.

-¿Y mi niño?-Al final la pregunta llegó-¿Dónde está?-Sonrió al cuestionarlo. Harry sintió una vez más como sus ojos se aguaban y decidió ladear la cabeza, rascándose esta-¿Harry?

-No me hagas esto…Por favor-Susurró para sí. Frunció el ceño

-¿Y mi hijo?-Entonces, clavó su mirada en el rostro de Hermione-¿Herms? ¿Dónde está?-Empezaba a alterarse-¿El niño?

-Lo siento-Solo se vio capaz de murmurar. Y eso asustó a Ginny, que no sabía cómo tomarse las palabras de la castaña

Esta se levantó y se sentó en la orilla de la cama, atrayéndola hacia ella para fundirse en un tierno abrazo cargado de ternura. Ginny empezó a llorar, a sabiendas de que ya había acabado. Harry observaba la escena con dolor, apartando la vista y sintiéndose que sobraba, cuando no era así. Pero no sabía tratar a su esposa con la delicadeza que le dedicaba la castaña, que hundió su rostro en su cabello. Se moría por besarla, acariciarla e intentar por todos los medios que se no sufriese. Pero era algo inevitable. Acababa de perder a lo que le hacía seguir unida a Harry, y a su vez, a la felicidad. Era ese rayo de luz el que acababa de desaparecer. Para no volver nunca más. Besó su frente con delicadeza, con cuidado. Se separó un poco, pero pese a que eso consiguió calmarla un poco, negó con fuerza para aferrar sus manos a la colcha

-No…No puede ser-Aclaró con dolor y una sonrisa sarcástica-Mi hijo ha nacido… ¡Estoy segura de ello! Lo están cuidando los doctores, ¿verdad?

-Gin…-Dejó caer Harry-Cariño…No…

-No, Harry… Mi hijo, nuestro hijo, está bien

-No, mi amor…Lo lamento mucho, de verdad, pero…No era algo que estuviese marcado por nada. Lo importante es que

-¡Mi hijo está bien!-Chilló ella, llorando-¡Quiero ver a mi hijo!

Se removió furiosa en la cama, a la vez que ellos dos se levantaban, asustados y clavando sus miradas en ellos. Ella chillaba, golpeaba la almohada y ahogaba sus gritos en el llanto. El azabache se marchó en búsqueda de un doctor, y la castaña se volvió a acercar, tomando con fuerza esos brazos que tanto adoraba. Se miraron a los ojos, a la vez que Ginny creía que caía al vacío. Pero allí estaba ella. Su Hermione. Para que nada malo le sucediese. Las palabras sobraron. Se abrazaron, agarrando con fuerza la ropa para volver a romper en llanto y dolor. La otra cerró los ojos, con la incertidumbre en su corazón. ¿Qué sucedería a partir de ahora?

**Adelanto del próximo capítulo:**

**(...)**

_Tragué saliva, posando mis dedos en el cristal, frío, a la vez que una lágrima se derramaba por mi mejilla. ¿Acaso todo tenía que ser tan triste? Quizás me había equivocado. Es posible. No estoy segura. Pero sé que todo ese camino me llevaba a tener a mi niño entre mis brazos. Ya no estaba. Él ya no estaba a mi lado. Lo había perdido, para siempre. No había vuelta de hoja. Y tenía claro que no volvería a tener un hijo. No si eso me hacía volver a sufrir una pérdida así. Lo único que me mantenía en pie era la entereza de Hermione, su cariño y que estuviese junto a mí, llorando, abrazándome y acariciando mi cabello sin pedir nada a cambio. Nada. Y yo había sido una egoísta. Cerrada, estúpida, tonta…Temperamental. Todo. Y ella podría reprocharme mucho, pero no lo hacía. Tal vez porque tampoco era el momento, pero estoy segura de que, aunque lo fuese, no lo haría._

_-Acabo de hablar con el doctor_

_Me giré al escucharla. Su voz pareció inaudible en un momento. Sin embargo, al clavar mis pupilas en su figura, pude observar su semblante, sereno. Aunque, por otra parte, se veía un tanto relajada. Quizás la razón era que vislumbró mi sonrisa, asomándose en mi rostro. Un gesto que no pude disimular ante la presencia de la castaña. Pese al dolor y las quejas, mi corazón resonaba en mi interior, aunque fuese un poco, gracias a ella_

_-¿Y?-Indagué con todo el esfuerzo que pude_

_-Ya está todo el papeleo organizado y solucionado-Asentí, algo ida, pero agradecida. Ella suspiró profundamente, cerrando por un instante los párpados para, quizás, recuperar pocos segundos de sueño_

_-Te ves agotada-Pronuncié-Tienes mala cara-Dictaminé_

**(...)**

**Hola DDOP No, hombre, más de la mitad no xD Lo que sucede es que...Bueno, él necesitaba morir. Quería matarle, más que nada xD No me voy a engañar. En esta historia, Ron no me agradaba lo suficiente en esta historia. Por lo general, me tiene enamorada xD Supongo que si es Ginny, ella se derrumba, pero Ron se estaba ganando su desprecio, y aunque lo lamenta, no se compadece del todo. Jajaja no importa que leas las demás respuestas. Es más, así podéis ir mirando a ver. Yo también lo hago, que te conste xD Pues...No sé, yo, por el contexto, creo que se ve fácil lo que puede ser...**

**HERM-GIN ¡Eso es! Una venganza pura y dura. A este paso os voy a decir quien es y todo xDDD "Ire a por ti" Ahora... ¿Quién será esa persona que sufrirá el ataque del asesino? Cuando veas quien es el asesino, te vas a quedar a cuadros. Pero es que es algo...En fin, que soy de salir por la tangente, pero creo que se puede saber después de atar cabos... ¿No? Caerá. Lo hará, pero ahí estará Ginny...La verdad es que esta parte me ha costado escribirla. Y me ha apenado mucho Harry...Demasiado, diría yo. Después de todo, tiene su cosa mala todo aquello. Y sí, será hueso duro, pero es como una fiera...A la que se podrá domar**

**Hola Nini...Sí, el vaso ese que le entregaron tenía una sustancia rara...Preparada con la dosis suficiente como para que no le sucediera nada a la madre, pero sí al niño. Es algo raro, todo junto, la verdad...Un asesinato a gran escala. Lo digo siempre, ellas están juntas pase lo que pase. Porque se amana, porque se quieren...Porque, simplemente, son Ginny y Hermione. Ya lo veremos...**

**Hola ams...Jajaja es que creo que ya me tienes cogida el tranquillo xD Yo también me lo esperaría, no te voy a engañar xD Harry va a sufrir...Mucho, por no decirlo de otra forma. Pero tengo preparado un final justo, donde él no va a sufrir...Solo lo justo. Lo que es un principio...Eso sí, claro...Si no gusta, siempre le podré cambiar xD ya me lo diréis cuando llegue el momento**


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo 9: La salida

Harry levantó la vista de las hojas tendidas en la mesa, para encontrarse con los ojos grises de Draco. Habían pasado unos días desde todo lo acontecido, y solo había ido a visitar a su mujer dos días. No quería verla. No porque no la amase, al contrario. Pero no se veía capaz de entrar por la puerta y mirarla a los ojos, como si nada hubiese pasado. Y eso, el rubio lo entendía. Dejó el abrigo sobre la mesita de noche, y se posó en el marco de la puerta con una pose típica de él. Una sonrisa monocorde se plasmó en ese rostro bello y perfilado, aunque el azabache no se veía con ánimos de contestar a su amigo cualquier cosa. Más bien, de entablar conversación alguna con él. Solamente, quería alejarse de la sociedad y dejarse llevar por la soledad, que parecía ser su única consejera

Tragó saliva, indeciso, a la vez que el rubio suspiraba, cansado. Había llamado al hospital y había hablado con Hermione, quien parecía que no se movía del lugar para nada. Solamente para algún caso en extremo, por temas de su amiga Luna o algo, pero nada más. Incluso dormía allí, haciéndola compañía a la muchacha, a su mejor amiga. Fue a visitarla varias veces, y entendió que sobraba. Sabía que Ginny le necesitaba, pero ahora estaba su cuñada para cuidarla como merecía. Además, eso era una buena señal. Por lo menos, eso era lo que él opinaba. Sin embargo, algo le indicaba que su compañero no estaba a gusto con la situación que se estaba desarrollando. Era comprensible. Al fin y al cabo, no es fácil perder a un hijo

-¿Cómo te encuentras, campeón?

-Deja de llamarme así-Se quejó con tono seco el muchacho-No tengo ganas de bromas, Draco

-Lo sé…-Susurró el otro, dejando caer la carpeta sobre su propio despacho-Solamente quería saber cómo estás-El otro resopló

-Perdona si he parecido algo brusco

-¿Solamente algo?-Bromeó, riendo forzadamente. El otro permaneció callado-¿Estás bien?

-¿Qué quieres que te conteste… ¿Qué sí? No…No lo estoy, y dudo que lo vaya a estar nunca

-Pero no puedes enterrarte entre el papeleo toda la vida

-Sí que puedo-Afirmó el moreno-Es lo único que me calma…Y me hace olvidar por un momento todo esto…-Golpeó la mesa, impotente-Es lo que me relaja

-No puedes huir toda la vida, James

-¿Desde cuándo soy James?-Se intereso el joven, clavando sus pupilas verdes en las grises del rubio

-Desde que te comportas como un chiquillo… Entiendo que estás mal. No te puedo reprochar eso, Harry…Pero Ginny también lo está pasando mal, y créeme, tan mal como tú no está

-¿Y cómo sabes eso?-Quiso comprender Harry

-Porque he ido a visitarla, incluso más veces que tú-Recriminó, algo cansado. El aludido se estremeció, avergonzado y bajando la cabeza-Oye, no quería echarte nada en cara…Solamente que, no eres el único que sufre. Entiéndelo…A tiempo. O si no, vas a perderla-"Más de lo que ya la has perdido" Pensó Draco. El azabache, simplemente, asintió

POV Ginny

La luz se adentraba por el pequeño espacio del cristal que no estaba oculto tras la persiana. Mis párpados se entre cerraron, queriendo evitar esa luz, que daba a mi rostro con cierta intensidad. Sin embargo, no quería. Necesitaba ver el exterior para ser consciente de que no era una pesadilla, sino mi más terrible realidad. Mi corazón se sentía dolorido, aunque no sabía qué era peor, si eso o el simple hecho de que Harry casi no venía a verme desde que me comunicó, si se puede decir así, que acababa de perder a mi hijo

Tampoco le echaba demasiado de menos. No teniendo a Hermione cerca, que me cuidaba con todo el esmero que nunca me hubiese imaginado. Sabía que me quería, y que era capaz de muchas cosas por mí. Pero con el solo simple hecho de estar a mi lado, en este estrago, me demostraba que no solo era una buena amiga. Si no que, también me amaba como siempre me indicaba. Y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, pese al dolor, también me sentía bien. Por una parte, vacía, pero por la ausencia del niño. Por la otra, completa, al poder saber que al menos no me negaría a demostrarle que la necesitaba. Que por encima de todo, no volvería a salir una negación o blasfemia de nuestros sentimientos. Que ya no era un "Hermione y yo". Era un "nosotras".

Tragué saliva, posando mis dedos en el cristal, frío, a la vez que una lágrima se derramaba por mi mejilla. ¿Acaso todo tenía que ser tan triste? Quizás me había equivocado. Es posible. No estoy segura. Pero sé que todo ese camino me llevaba a tener a mi niño entre mis brazos. Ya no estaba. Él ya no estaba a mi lado. Lo había perdido, para siempre. No había vuelta de hoja. Y tenía claro que no volvería a tener un hijo. No si eso me hacía volver a sufrir una pérdida así. Lo único que me mantenía en pie era la entereza de Hermione, su cariño y que estuviese junto a mí, llorando, abrazándome y acariciando mi cabello sin pedir nada a cambio. Nada. Y yo había sido una egoísta. Cerrada, estúpida, tonta…Temperamental. Todo. Y ella podría reprocharme mucho, pero no lo hacía. Tal vez porque tampoco era el momento, pero estoy segura de que, aunque lo fuese, no lo haría.

-Acabo de hablar con el doctor

Me giré al escucharla. Su voz pareció inaudible en un momento. Sin embargo, al clavar mis pupilas en su figura, pude observar su semblante, sereno. Aunque, por otra parte, se veía un tanto relajada. Quizás la razón era que vislumbró mi sonrisa, asomándose en mi rostro. Un gesto que no pude disimular ante la presencia de la castaña. Pese al dolor y las quejas, mi corazón resonaba en mi interior, aunque fuese un poco, gracias a ella

-¿Y?-Indagué con todo el esfuerzo que pude

-Ya está todo el papeleo organizado y solucionado-Asentí, algo ida, pero agradecida. Ella suspiró profundamente, cerrando por un instante los párpados para, quizás, recuperar pocos segundos de sueño

-Te ves agotada-Pronuncié-Tienes mala cara-Dictaminé

-¿Me lo tomo como un piropo, o he de ofenderme?-Cuestionó con sorna

-Sabes que eres preciosa-Aclaré, sonrojándome-Me refiero a que

-Sé a lo que te referías-Rió entre dientes, conforme ante mis palabras, claras y concisas. Y era cierto. Hermione siempre era bella-Solo quería que te rieses un poco.-Aclaró

-Lo sé-Musité sin ganas-En serio, no quiero que te preocupes por mí

-Sabes que eso es un imposible-Dijo con una sonrisa ladeada en su rostro-Siempre lo hago. Pase lo que pase

-Lo sé-Repetí una vez más-Y te lo agradezco. De veras-Se hizo el silencio entre las dos, para al final, fijar sus pupilas en las mías

-Te quiero-Exclamó con tanta seguridad que mi corazón dio un vuelco de felicidad-Te acompañaré a casa

-Si no te importa, aún no quiero volver a casa-Ella entre abrió los labios, sorprendida

-¿Eso es por Harry? Sabes que está deseando verte. Debe estar esperándote y todo

-¿Y por qué no ha venido a verme?-Se suponía que era mi esposo, y sabía que le había fallado, igual que él lo hacía ahora. Ella tragó saliva, azorada por encontrarse en medio de los dos. Aunque sabía que estaba de mi lado

-No quiere acercarse al hospital…Para él es demasiado duro y…-La interrumpí

-¿Y para mí? ¿No lo es acaso?-Ella no supo que contestar. Suspiré, agotada, para acercarme a ella y abrazarme a su cuerpo. Me correspondió con fuerza-Si no fuera por ti…

-Eres fuerte, Ginny…Y lo sabes.

-Soy fuerte si tú estás a mi lado, junto a mí-Aclaré con suavidad. Ella sonrió. Lo sé. Lo presentía cuando la estreché con más fuerza hacia mí-Gracias por estar a mi lado…"Yo te buscaba y llegaste, y has refrescado mi alma que ardía de ausencia".

Recordé esa parte del poema, de la poetisa, Safo. Aún rememoraba algunas tardes con Hermione, leyendo sobre la literatura Muggle. Y allí estaba ella. Esos poemas que no entendía y me resultaban extraños, y que repudié al descubrir que eran dirigidos desde una mujer a otra. Pero, en esas circunstancias, supe que no era nada extravagante, sino todo lo contrario, normal. Su mano acariciaba mi cabello, y cuando escuchó aquello, se estremeció, provocando una satisfacción pura y maravillosa. Me separé lo suficiente, desviando mi mirada hacia la puerta con el fin de asegurarme de que todo estaba bien. Mis labios rozaron los suyos suavemente, y a la vez parecía tentador. Pero solamente quería amarla, sin más que añadir al respecto. Me correspondió con calma y tranquilidad, separándose con una mirada cargada de amor y ternura. Una sonrisa se conformó en mi rostro, un reflejo del suyo, que me acarició la mejilla con cuidado

-Te quiero-Volvió a decir con seguridad-Más que a nada en este mundo

-Lo siento-Susurré, y ella esperaba a que aclarase lo que quería transmitirle-Siento haber sido tan cabezota…Y haberte dejado sola cuando más lo necesitabas-Ella bajó la vista-Y tú, sin embargo, has estado conmigo a pesar de todo. He sido una egoísta

-¿Vamos a volver a lo mismo? Eso no tiene relevancia

-La tiene porque te quiero, y te he hecho daño…Uno que no sé si voy a ser capaz de reparar

-El tiempo lo cura todo. Y más si tú estás a mi lado. Yo tampoco me comporté de la mejor manera que se esperaba. Y te quería

-Lo sé

-Siempre te quise-Admitió una vez más-Desde el primer momento

-Yo también te quise. Lo que lamento es haber tardado tanto tiempo en-Pero posó su dedo índice en mis labios, sonriendo con picardía

-¿No decía ese refrán, "más vale tarde que nunca"?-Y sonreí. Porque ella era Hermione…Mi mejor amiga, cuñada, y el amor de mi vida

**Adelanto del próximo capítulo:**

**(...)**

_-Como antes…Como cuando éramos solteras, ¿recuerdas?-Asintió_

_-Claro que lo recuerdo…_

_-Igual que cuando nos dimos nuestro primer beso-Indiqué, deslizando mis dedos por su mejilla, provocando que entre cerrase los ojos-Cuando pude percibir esa corriente eléctrica por todo mi cuerpo. Fue entonces cuando confirmé que siempre te querría…_

_-Lo sé. Yo también te quise así-Aclaró ella, volviendo a besarme así-Me siento tan bien a tu lado…No quiero ir a ver a Harry_

_-Te necesita a su lado. Igual que tú a él. Ginny…Es tu marido._

_-Y sin embargo, me ha visitado más Draco…Incluso tu amiguita Luna-Dejó caer, haciendo que riese entre dientes-¿Qué te hace tanta gracia?_

_-Que te quiero demasiado como para hacer un comentario mordaz-Insinué malévolamente, y ella levantó las cejas, escéptica-No es lo mismo_

_-¿Y tú? Has estado conmigo todo el rato. No me has abandonado para nada. Ni siquiera mis hermanos han estado a mi lado todo el rato. Ni mis padres. Solamente tú-Me encogí de hombros_

_-Harry no ha podido porque se le venía encima el mundo al recordar a su niño_

_-Y a mí también. Y a ti te dolía verme postrada en la cama, sin poder hacer nada más-Me quedé callada, sin saber cómo replicar-Porque, pese a todo, me quieres como yo te quiero a ti-Susurró-Y si me quisiera tanto como él dice, hubiese estado a mi lado como tú_

**(...)**

**Hola DDOP Sé que soy mala, pero era lo mejor para todos ^^ No. No se lo van a contar, pero lo irá sospechando. Sobre todo cuando ella deje claro que no puede volver a estar con él como antes. Pequeño spolier. No...Es conocido, eso está claro...Pero puede haber de todo. Lo que pasa es que soy previsible, es lo malo de mí xD Jajaja ¿Qué novela era? ¿Acaso era mala o qué? Espero que no xD En tal caso, esto tiene un rumbo marcado, y una continuidad fija. Sé que suelen ser complicadas. Pero quiero embarcarme en ella. Porque me gusta. Porque quiero superarme a mí misma. Esa es mi meta. Gracias ^^**

**Hola HERM-GIN La verdad es que es triste...Todo eso es triste. Pero por eso está Hermione junto a ella...Para cuidarla, y amarla. No lo sabe, y en verdad, aunque se sentía sobrar, no lo hacía y mucho menos. Pese a que Hermione tiene más peso emocional (es a la persona a la que ama Ginny) Harry tiene un gran peso legal (Recuerdo que en ese mundo, todo es complicado con este tema) y además, era el padre de ese hijo. Un detalle más. Eso se irá viendo. Ahora viene la calma. Con amenazas, claro...Y eso va a causar el revuelo, pero por ahora, no hay muertes...Por ahora ;) Os lo daré. Porque soy muy romántica y no me gusta hacerlas sufrir mucho...Ni a ellas, ni a vosotras ;)**

**Hola ams ^^ Ummm puede que la primera, aunque no descarto la segunda para nada, ¿eh? =P Harry va a sufrir y no. Es algo que iréis descubriendo...Sin embargo, en este caso,no sucede eso de "donde caben dos, caben tres"...Y mira que lo lamento en parte, ¿eh? Porque es un personaje bueno...Pero...Pufff...Es que el amor, es lo que tiene ;)**


	10. Chapter 10

Capítulo 10: Siempre juntas

POV Hermione

-Ya hemos llegado

Sus pupilas se clavaron en mi figura, a la vez que mi sonrisa se ensanchaba. Había arreglado un poco la casa desde que ingresé a Ronald en San Mungo. Me estremecí al pensar por un instante en ello, y mi rostro palideció al recordar esa imagen descabellada de él colgado del techo. La sangre cubriendo la desnudez del suelo. Sus ojos, entornados hacia la entrada, fijándose en mí. Eso pudo con mi corazón, y la situación en la cual se hallaba Ginny no ayudaba nada. Mis labios se entre abrieron. Quizás para emitir alguna palabra más. Para que ella pudiese sincerarse conmigo. No solo la amaba. La escuchaba. Era mi menor amiga. Siempre lo había sido, y pese a la distancia y lejanía, lo siguió siendo. Hasta ahora, que volvíamos a ser las de siempre, pero con una sutil diferencia. Que me podía permitir quererla con todo mi corazón

No sé qué fue lo que más me agradó. Que dejase la maleta al lado de la entrada, como si fuese su hogar, o que posase su rostro en mi cuerpo, rodeando así mi cintura con sus manos, apoyándose en mí. Podía percibir el temblor de su figura, y la calidez de su piel blanquecina. Mis labios se entornaron así hacia a arriba y la observé de soslayo, queriendo besarla pero sin atreverme siquiera a ello.

Su respiración chocaba contra mí, y por ello, me ruboricé. No sabía explicarlo bien, pero todo el amor que era capaz de decir, era una nimia parte de lo que en verdad sentía en el interior de mi corazón. Y este, volvía a latir cuando ella respiraba. El sentido de la vida se hacía cada vez más presente cuando ella me miraba a los ojos, con ese brillo de tristeza, dolor, y a la vez alegría y amor, que me hacía pensar detenidamente en todo lo que estaba sucediendo, y en nuestra situación. Todo era complejo, y difícil. Pero eso no evitaría que estuviese a su lado pasara lo que pasase. La amaba, y no quería ni pretendía demostrarle lo contrario. Habíamos dado un paso muy importante en nuestra relación. ¡Tanto, que estaba dispuesta a luchar por ella!

-¿Estás bien?-Me decidí a preguntar, girándome y apartándome para poder ver su semblante

El gesto cambió, pasando a ser uno lleno de tristeza. Su mano se posó en mi hombro, tanteando la zona con sus dedos, jugueteando de vez en cuando con mi cabello. Quería decirle muchas cosas, pero no me veía con fuerzas suficientes. Era ella quien tenía que decidir si hacerlo o no. Y por esa misma razón, sonrió, con tanta intensidad que entre abrí los labios, secándose a la vez mi garganta. Levantó la vista, acercándose lo suficiente para besarme calmadamente. Me dejé abandonar, exclamando un gemido que debió paralizarla. Me encantaba ese tipo de contacto, tan sencillo y a la vez complejo, que explicaba mucho más que cualquier palabra usada en vano. Su lengua atravesó la barrera, con tanta seducción que me hizo cerrar los ojos, y saborear ese momento tan exquisito. La amaba. Y no me cansaba de repetirlo. Era así. No tenía porqué callármelo. Si lo tenía que hacer a los demás, ¿por qué a mí misma? Era un sin sentido que había cometido Ginny durante mucho tiempo, y que al fin, decidió romper

-Mejor estando a tu lado-Musitó al separarse, apoyando su rostro en mi hombro, escondiéndose. La rodeé con mis brazos, finos.

Pude observar nuestro reflejo, el de nuestros cuerpos unidos casi en uno solo, y eso me hizo sentirme la mujer más feliz del mundo. Acaricié la línea de su espalda, cubierta por esa prenda tan fina, y percibí lo sedoso que era su cabello. Sus labios se posaron entonces en el nacimiento de mi cuello, volviéndome loca del placer que me transmitía. Su ternura me bañaba en la máxima dulzura, y en la magia que me derretía por completo. Pero cuando sus manos se apoderaron con más potencia de mi cintura, el sofoco creció en mí, y creía que no podría soportarlo más. Solo pensaba en besarla, en corresponder con intensidad a esa caricia que ella buscaba. Pero no quería. No porque ella estaba en sí mal, y no quería aprovecharme de la situación para estar a su lado

-Todo…-Suspiré, separándome-Volverá a ser como antes. Todo se calmará…

-No quiero que vuelva a ser como antes-La miré sin entender-No quiero que estemos peleadas-Sonreí

-Como antes…Como cuando éramos solteras, ¿recuerdas?-Asintió

-Claro que lo recuerdo…

-Igual que cuando nos dimos nuestro primer beso-Indiqué, deslizando mis dedos por su mejilla, provocando que entre cerrase los ojos-Cuando pude percibir esa corriente eléctrica por todo mi cuerpo. Fue entonces cuando confirmé que siempre te querría…

-Lo sé. Yo también te quise así-Aclaró ella, volviendo a besarme así-Me siento tan bien a tu lado…No quiero ir a ver a Harry

-Te necesita a su lado. Igual que tú a él. Ginny…Es tu marido.

-Y sin embargo, me ha visitado más Draco…Incluso tu amiguita Luna-Dejó caer, haciendo que riese entre dientes-¿Qué te hace tanta gracia?

-Que te quiero demasiado como para hacer un comentario mordaz-Insinué malévolamente, y ella levantó las cejas, escéptica-No es lo mismo

-¿Y tú? Has estado conmigo todo el rato. No me has abandonado para nada. Ni siquiera mis hermanos han estado a mi lado todo el rato. Ni mis padres. Solamente tú-Me encogí de hombros

-Harry no ha podido porque se le venía encima el mundo al recordar a su niño

-Y a mí también. Y a ti te dolía verme postrada en la cama, sin poder hacer nada más-Me quedé callada, sin saber cómo replicar-Porque, pese a todo, me quieres como yo te quiero a ti-Susurró-Y si me quisiera tanto como él dice, hubiese estado a mi lado como tú

-Ginny…

-No, Hermione. Mi marido me puede querer…Pero no como nos queremos tú y yo. ¿Sabes qué es lo peor?-Negué con la cabeza-Que pienso que si hubiese sido al revés, y te pasaría a ti, estaría a tu lado. Lo sé con seguridad. No dudo de ello por ningún segundo-Sonreí con ternura, y me correspondió al gesto de la misma manera-Pero cuando pienso que le sucedería algo a él…No estoy segura de ello

-Eso te sucede porque te ha molestado que no se encuentre a tu lado. Estás enamorada de tu marido-Sus pupilas centellearon-Le quieres

-Y también te quiero a ti-Sonreí cohibida, y con mi corazón acelerado-Quiero quedarme hoy contigo-Pensaba replicar, pero ella me acalló con la firmeza de su mirada-Es lo único que tengo claro. Que esta noche, quiero pasarla a tu lado. Te quiero-Volvió a pronunciar

-Entonces, llama a Harry…

-Así lo haré. Hermione. ¿Siempre juntas?-Sonreí una vez más

-Siempre

**Adelanto del próximo capítulo**

**(...)**

_-Me parece bien-Señaló con poca gracia y molestia-Sin embargo, creo que es hora de que vengas a casa, ¿no te parece?_

_-En realidad, tenía pensado quedarme con ella esta noche. Necesito calmarme antes de…Ir a casa-Farfulló sobrecogida. Él se quedó callado, cerrando los ojos con fuerza. Se preguntaba cuál sería la razón, pero decidió callar-¿Harry?_

_-Estoy aquí-Aclaró-Quería verte-Susurró-Y abrazarte. Y saber que estás bien_

_-Lo estoy-Confirmó ella-pero no puedo estar a tus cosas cada vez que tengas miedo-Fue más clara y directa, aunque no quería decirle que la verdadera razón era porque, en sí, quería estar solamente con Hermione-No cuando tú lo pretendas. Yo he necesitado tu apoyo estos días-Ya no era ni la ternura, era, simplemente, que estuviese cogiéndola de la mano y llorando junto a ella por el hijo perdido. La única persona que más podía entenderla, resultó ser la que menos lo esperaba_

_No porque Hermione fuese insensible o más cosas. Al contrario. Pero Harry estaba viviendo lo mismo. Un dolor que no recomendaba a nadie…Y sin embargo, el chico se hallaba desaparecido, y parecía querer estar a su lado en ese momento. Cuando la gran ventisca se había disminuido aunque fuese unos segundos. Menos mal que pretendía estar a su lado pese al dolor. Y solo estuvo su amor. ¡Qué estúpida había sido! Lo sabía, y por eso quería repararlo de alguna forma. Estando al lado de la castaña, quien la observaba en silencio_

_-Lo siento. No quería dejarte sola, yo…_

_-No he estado sola. Hermione ha estado conmigo todo este tiempo-Soltó con fuerza. Y por una extraña razón, ese ataque le hirió más de lo normal-También Draco más que tú… ¡Hasta Luna!_

_-Perdóname, Ginny, yo…_

**(...)**

**Hola ams...Jajaja este es el comienzo de la decadencia de su matrimonio ^^ Yo lo entiendo, pero no es razón. Ginny también sufre por ello. Esa no es justificación para mi gusto, claro. Ellas dos, a partir de ahora, están más unidas...Pero... ¿Su amor podrá ante toda adversidad? Saludillos... ^^**

**Hola DDOP...Ummm no te creas, no me ofende. Si escuchases lo que me dicen mis amigas... ¡Eso sí que es para ofenderse! Soy sangrienta siempre, es una cosa que creo que es psicológica, porque sino... xD Te entiendo, por eso yo llevo día ssin subir...Por los deberes y el cansancio, y los exámenes, que se me vienen todos encima...Odioso a más no poder xD Sí, pero no es porque quiera, es por tiempo. Porque me gustaría poder escribir más...Eso sí, podrías hacerlo, lo de escribir. Si te gusta e interesa...Y por mi parte, relaja bastante... ¿Era buena? ¿Me podrías decir el nombre? Es que si es de misterio, me encantaría echarla un vistazo...Que de esas me tiran mucho xD No hace falta que ni lo jure, creo xD Pero...No, osea, es un personaje que sale en general...Ahora ya no tanto...Por la trama que les rodea a estos. Pero va a haber un salto temporal. Y así, vuelve a salir el personaje. Es algo que sucede. Que a veces se le aparta por ciertas razones. Gracias, espero llegar a la altura de las circunstancias ;)**

**Hola HERM-GIN es que me llamó mucho la atención este personaje en el libro. Malvado, frío y astuto, como una serpiente. Pero en el fondo, a veces me caía simpático porque en el libro final se vio que estaba marcado por su familia en sí. Y que por mucho que odiase a Harry, no le quería ver muerto. Es un algo que me parecía algo interesante. Y como gusta tanto, y a la vez, otros le odian. Hermione también es mi preferida, junto a Luna Lovegood. Ginny siempre me ha parecido un personaje bueno al que no dieron el protagonismo que en verdad tenía. Harry siente algo. Que Ginny no va a saber consolarlo de la manera que necesita, ni él a ella. Lo comprendió al verla con Hermione. Él entendía que no sabría calmarla...Es algo complejo que se irá viendo a lo largo del tiempo...**


	11. Chapter 11

Capítulo 11: Una noche más a tu lado

Marcó el teléfono con cuidado, sin perder el hilo de sus pensamientos. Cuando sonó que entraba en línea, sus pupilas centelleantes se clavaron en el rostro de la joven sentada en el sofá, entreteniéndose con el libro que había allí. Una sonrisa se formó en su rostro, y eso le agradó en sí. Que pese al dolor, que intentaba sobrellevar como mejor podía, estaba dispuesta a estar bien para Hermione. Para su querida y amada Hermione. Se sobresaltó al percatarse de que alguien contestaba. Era la voz fría, y algo monocorde. Le costó reconocer que era su marido y esposo, Harry. Una mala sensación se amoldó en su cuerpo, y se aclaró la garganta

-¿Harry?-Parecía sorprendido. Quizás porque llevaba esperándola un buen rato en la casa, y no se esperaba que le llamase a esta

-¿Ginny? ¿Dónde estás?-Cogió aire, para así, responder a las cuestiones de su marido

-Estoy en casa de Hermione-Se quedó callado, sin saber qué responder a esa información-Le pedí que viniese conmigo…Y que me trajera a su casa. Necesitaba hablar de cosas con ella. Agradecerle que estuviese a mi lado y demás

-Me parece bien-Señaló con poca gracia y molestia-Sin embargo, creo que es hora de que vengas a casa, ¿no te parece?

-En realidad, tenía pensado quedarme con ella esta noche. Necesito calmarme antes de…Ir a casa-Farfulló sobrecogida. Él se quedó callado, cerrando los ojos con fuerza. Se preguntaba cuál sería la razón, pero decidió callar-¿Harry?

-Estoy aquí-Aclaró-Quería verte-Susurró-Y abrazarte. Y saber que estás bien

-Lo estoy-Confirmó ella-pero no puedo estar a tus cosas cada vez que tengas miedo-Fue más clara y directa, aunque no quería decirle que la verdadera razón era porque, en sí, quería estar solamente con Hermione-No cuando tú lo pretendas. Yo he necesitado tu apoyo estos días-Ya no era ni la ternura, era, simplemente, que estuviese cogiéndola de la mano y llorando junto a ella por el hijo perdido. La única persona que más podía entenderla, resultó ser la que menos lo esperaba

No porque Hermione fuese insensible o más cosas. Al contrario. Pero Harry estaba viviendo lo mismo. Un dolor que no recomendaba a nadie…Y sin embargo, el chico se hallaba desaparecido, y parecía querer estar a su lado en ese momento. Cuando la gran ventisca se había disminuido aunque fuese unos segundos. Menos mal que pretendía estar a su lado pese al dolor. Y solo estuvo su amor. ¡Qué estúpida había sido! Lo sabía, y por eso quería repararlo de alguna forma. Estando al lado de la castaña, quien la observaba en silencio

-Lo siento. No quería dejarte sola, yo…

-No he estado sola. Hermione ha estado conmigo todo este tiempo-Soltó con fuerza. Y por una extraña razón, ese ataque le hirió más de lo normal-También Draco más que tú… ¡Hasta Luna!

-Perdóname, Ginny, yo…

-Necesito estar tranquila. Me voy a quedar con Hermione…

-Quiero que vengas a casa-Sonó firme-Ahora-Intentaba controlar la furia que le invadía

-Iré mañana. Y hablaremos de lo que tengamos que hablar. Pero esta noche, no-Y antes de que Harry pudiese replicar, colgó el teléfono

Hermione se quedó estática ante el comportamiento de la mujer, que se acercó sin vacilación hacia ella y se sentó a su lado, dejando abandonar su espalda en los mullidos cojines. La otra suspiró y se quedó esperando a que volviese a decir algo. Que comentase algo. Pero nada. Un silencio volvía a amoldarse en ellas. Algo cómodo y reconfortante, pero necesitaba hacerla comprender que Harry no se había comportado así porque sí. Podía amarla, pero ella apreciaba al chico, y no quería aprovecharse de la situación

-Gin…

-No digas nada, Hermione. Porque no. No pienso dejar que le justifiques

-Él no lo ha hecho así por herirte

-Aunque no lo parezca-Su mandíbula se tensó-No estoy enfadada con él, sino conmigo misma

-No te entiendo-Replicó la joven con cierta incertidumbre

-Porque he sido una cabezota contigo. Ahora no me importa Harry con exactitud. Y por ello, también, me siento una completa egoísta. Me he dado cuenta de que nunca me ha importado él tanto como…Como tú, en todos los sentidos

-Ginny…Intenta relajarte. Calmarte

Pero esas palabras solo consiguieron que ella se pusiese a la altura de la castaña, posando su mano en el otro costado del sofá, inclinándose poco a poco sobre la otra mujer, que no parecía muy inquita por esa cercanía. Quizás porque deseaba encontrarse con esos labios tan sabrosos. Y es que, ese contacto surgió a los pocos segundos. Fue el respirar calmado de la pelirroja lo que la excitó completamente. Sus labios se entre abrieron, dejando paso a la lengua de su amante, con una lentitud clara y concisa. La mano libre de Ginny se colocó en su cuello, acariciándolo tan lentamente que ni ella misma era capaz de comprender todo ese delirio que parecía surgir entre ellas

Ese movimiento compenetrado de sus rostros, buscándose desesperadamente. También fue el palpitar acelerado de sus respectivos corazones lo que les invitaba a proseguir con este amor tan intenso y a la vez, puro. Se estremeció, y eso solo consiguió que las manos de Hermione rodease su cuerpo, con tantas ganas de sentirla que parecía estar a punto de perder el control. Y eso era lo que no quería. Perderlo. Su amada acababa de pasar por uno de los momentos más dolorosos de toda su vida, y lo que menos deseaba era eso. Que su querida compañera se viese obligada a algo más que eso. Que sus labios saboreándose. Y por esa misma lógica, el gemido que exclamó sin querer enloqueció a Ginebra, que solo vislumbraba un poco cordura, que le invitaba a proseguir con esas caricias. Quería sentirse completa y bien.

La rabia le invadía el cuerpo. Y el dolor también. Por eso, las lágrimas rodaron sus pómulos con lentitud, con un camino fijado que pensaban recorrer. Y la castaña se apartó lo suficiente como para limpiarlas con sus labios y su lengua, marcando un poco se territorio de un posible delirio. La pelirroja cerró los ojos, rompiéndose en llanto y siendo atraída hacia el cuerpo de la otra con sus manos. Deseaba estar con ella. Que no llorase, ni se rompiese. La amaba tanto, que era capaz de todo por que estuviese bien. Decidió deslizar lentamente sus manos por su espalda. Un movimiento perpetuo. Para arriba, y para abajo. Una sonrisa se conformó en su rostro por ello, rememorando antiguos momentos del pasado

-¿Algún día lo superaré?

-Las heridas se cicatrizan, Ginny. Con el tiempo, lo habrás aceptado…Es algo que surge en la vida

-Me duele tanto…-Exclamó, intentando calmarse

-Lo sé. No te preocupes. Yo estoy aquí, contigo-Susurró, posando sus labios en su frente-No te voy a dejar sola

-Tengo tanto miedo, Hermione…

-No lo tengas-Clavó sus pupilas al separarse de ella-Nada va a suceder mientras estemos juntas

-¿Me lo prometes? ¿Me juras que nunca nos vamos a separar?

-Te lo juro. ¿Y tú? ¿Me lo prometes?-Preguntó ella esperanzada

-Te lo aseguro. Nada nos va a volver a separar…-Posó otra vez su rostro en mi hombro, entrecerrando los ojos-Te quiero

-Lo sé. Y yo a ti. Eres consciente de ello, ¿verdad?

-Verdad. Gracias por estar a mi lado

**Adelanto del próximo capítulo:**

**(...)**

_-Una estrella fugaz…-Susurró la castaña, girando su rostro con una sonrisa enternecida. Ginny la conocía demasiado, por eso prefirió permanecer callada.-¿Sabías que las estrellas son meteoritos? Solo que son pequeños, y la atmósfera se encarga de desintegrarlos justo a tiempo, convirtiéndolos en aquello que denominamos estrellas…-Su voz se apagó-¿Has pedido un deseo?_

_-Por supuesto-Contestó ella segura, volviendo a fijar su mirada en el firmamento-¿Y tú?_

_-También…_

_-¿Y cual es?_

_-Si te lo diría, no se cumplirá-Soltó ella con descaro, haciendo que la otra se lanzase sobre ella, apresándola por la cintura con fuerza-No vas a conseguir nada así_

_-¿Estás segura de ello?-Quiso saber Ginny, acercándose con más peligrosidad. Hermione se cuestionaba como podía ser esa mujer la que hasta hace unos días no podía verla por todo eso que sentían_

_-Segura-Replicó ella_

_-¿Pues sabes lo que he deseado? Y sé que se va a cumplir, por mucho que te lo confiese-Aclaró, con cierto toque de rin tin tin que le hizo gracia a la otra_

_-Sorpréndeme, chica-Le invitó la castaña, dejando a la otra con la boca medio abierta-¿Tanto te sorprende?_

_-Por supuesto…Y es esto lo que he deseado-La castaña frunció el ceño, sin entender-Simplemente, tú y yo-Recalcó lo último, besando los labios de Hermione con lentitud, sonriendo al separarse-Me transmites tanta paz_

**(...)**

**Hola DDOP No te lo imagines. De verdad xD Que sino...Jajaja ummm lo soy, pero no me gusta tratar el tema en mis escritos xD Jajaja te entiendo, que te conste, porque debo de estar en la misma situación que tú...Aisss lo que daría por tener algo más de tiempo...A mí me gusta escribir en general, o por lo menos, pensar ideas para historias, que voy almacenando en un cuaderno...Y tengo demasiadas xD Pero bueno, por ahora, esto va bien. Ummm Claro, no la conozco, porque solo veo series españolas, y alguna americana pero...De vampiros como mucho xD Aunque alguna creo que he visto pero a saber. Me la apunto, que las que son de misterio suelen tirarme...Al menos que sean muy largas. Entonces, depende xD Creo que me va a gustar aun así por lo que me cuentas**

**Hola ams ^^ A mí también me gusta que estén juntas, que se quieran. Que solamente, sean ellas dos xD Jajaja es que me encanta contestarte así. Me lo paso bomba con esos aspectos ;) Eso sí... ¿Estás segura de que podrá con todo? ¿De verdad de la buena? Vas a tener que esperar a ver**

**Hola HERM-GIN Bueno...Lo que se dice despacio...Pero sí, más o menos sin precipitarse en decisiones. Es disfrutar por ahora de todo lo que se negaron de por sí. Tienes razón, la verdad es que yo rememoro mis momentos de felicidad causados por el amor y...A veces te das cuenta de ello cuando todo ha pasado. A veces con nostalgia, a veces con dolor incluso pese al tiempo que ha pasado y demás...Y lo que más se me viene a la mente era el reflejo que tenía, de estar feliz por la persona amada...Y que como siempre digo, la felicidad son pequeñas gotas en un inmenso océano...Solo hay que saber encontrarlas. Me alegro de que te guste la historia, y espero poder acertar con todo esto. Intentaré actualizar más porque...El tiempo me viene pisando los talones**


	12. Chapter 12

Capítulo 12: Simplemente, tú y yo

-Te necesitaba tanto…

La voz de Ginny resonó en toda la habitación, cuando se dejó caer sobre la colcha de la cama. Sus ojos, marrones, centellearon de esa forma que tanto le caracterizaba. La castaña se encontraba en el cuarto de baño, cepillando algo su cabello, colocándose de paso mejor el vestido. Su rostro se veía cansado, pero seguía siendo reluciente, o eso era lo que mostraba su reflejo. Sus pupilas, de tonalidad miel, mostraban una fuerza que llamaría la atención a cualquiera, pero eso poco le importaba a ella. Solamente la presencia de ella en la habitación de al lado. Esa noche se quedaba a su lado, y quería, simplemente, estar junto a ella. Por eso había abierto el balcón de la habitación, dejando paso al cielo estrellado

Salió de la habitación para adentrarse en su dormitorio. Se preguntó dónde estaría la pelirroja, más que nada porque ella no estaba allí, en ese lugar. Miró hacia la zona donde el aire entraba poco a poco, y pudo ver en el balcón como ella se asomaba, dejando que su cabello fuese arrastrado por el aire, y su recorrido. Tragó saliva, con un presentimiento de que todo iba a ir bien, y por ello, se acercó, colocándose a su lado.

Sus manos se posaron en la barandilla, y sonrió al ver de reojo como su compañera hacía lo mismo. Parecía pensativa, y eso le llamaba la atención. No quería que nada se estropease. La amaba demasiado como para ello. Tenía tantas ganas de acariciarle el rostro, y hacerle saber todos esos sentimientos que se almacenaban en su corazón…Dejó escapar un halo de aire, acompañado por el latir acelerado de su corazón, a la vez que Ginebra la observaba después de ver como un cuerpo se movía rápidamente por el cielo

-Una estrella fugaz…-Susurró la castaña, girando su rostro con una sonrisa enternecida. Ginny la conocía demasiado, por eso prefirió permanecer callada.-¿Sabías que las estrellas son meteoritos? Solo que son pequeños, y la atmósfera se encarga de desintegrarlos justo a tiempo, convirtiéndolos en aquello que denominamos estrellas…-Su voz se apagó-¿Has pedido un deseo?

-Por supuesto-Contestó ella segura, volviendo a fijar su mirada en el firmamento-¿Y tú?

-También…

-¿Y cual es?

-Si te lo diría, no se cumplirá-Soltó ella con descaro, haciendo que la otra se lanzase sobre ella, apresándola por la cintura con fuerza-No vas a conseguir nada así

-¿Estás segura de ello?-Quiso saber Ginny, acercándose con más peligrosidad. Hermione se cuestionaba como podía ser esa mujer la que hasta hace unos días no podía verla por todo eso que sentían

-Segura-Replicó ella

-¿Pues sabes lo que he deseado? Y sé que se va a cumplir, por mucho que te lo confiese-Aclaró, con cierto toque de rin tin tin que le hizo gracia a la otra

-Sorpréndeme, chica-Le invitó la castaña, dejando a la otra con la boca medio abierta-¿Tanto te sorprende?

-Por supuesto…Y es esto lo que he deseado-La castaña frunció el ceño, sin entender-Simplemente, tú y yo-Recalcó lo último, besando los labios de Hermione con lentitud, sonriendo al separarse-Me transmites tanta paz

Y tiró de ella, del cuello del vestido con ese toque sensual, posando su dedo índice en sus labios para acallarla. Y Hermione no se opuso al mandato de la pelirroja. Era la voz que marcaba el juego. Sonrió con provocación, cosa que maravilló a Ginny, quien deslizó sus manos por el cuello de ella, apresando así la nuca, invitándola a volver a besarse como la otra vez. Como cuando el deseo parecía querer controlarlas, y parecía que no les importaba. A Hermione le gustaría vivir ese instante toda su vida. Sus narices rozándose. Que el tiempo se detuviese, sin importar que lloviera, que hubiese tormenta. Y es que, la noche se revolvía, y las nubes se cernían sobre la ciudad. Pero eso no le impedí caer en la cama con su amante, rodeándola con sus brazos y besándose una vez más, como si la vida le fuese en ello

Se giraron, y pudo percibir la respiración acelerada de la pelirroja, que sujetaba su cuerpo por su cintura. Y una de sus manos recorría su espalda, bajando con cierta lentitud la cremallera del vestido. Ella entre abrió los labios, quedándose casi sin aire, pensando que enloquecería si no la sentía con más intensidad que en ese momento. Y es que, se besaron alocadamente, sintiendo que todo era distinto. No solo era la ternura la protagonista de la historia. También lo era la pasión, la locura, el desenfreno que calentaban su sangre, haciéndola hervir por ello. Pero la otra no se encontraba en desventaja. Nunca se había sentido así. La castaña era cierto que sabía disfrutar de las relaciones sexuales, y que con Ron tenía química. Y sabía satisfacerla de alguna forma, pero esto era muy distinto. Era ella. Esa mujer que sabía hacerla entender y comprender que lo de ellas, era mucho más que pasión. Que química. Que atracción. Se amaban. Por mucho que ella no supiese darle un nombre. Por mucho que la castaña no quisiese agobiarla sobre el asunto. Se amaban. ¿Y qué más daba? ¿Acaso era pecado amar con tanta intensidad? Y sus labios se vuelven a fusionar en una caricia que deja ver más allá. Que es un sentimiento demasiado hermoso

Y la lluvia empieza a caer, mojando las calles de Londres. Ellas dos se desnudan, con necesidad, con cierta impaciencia. Hermione se deja arrastrar, y queda debajo de ella. Su cabello pelirrojo cae sobre ella, ocultándole con su melena, y pudiendo ver como sus pupilas brillan. Y las suyas también deben de hacerlo. Entre abre los labios, confusa, y entonces, se deja amar y besar con pasión. Su vestido desaparece, la prenda de la otra también, y ya no hay más…

Su cabello se mojaba, pero parecía no importarle lo más mínimo. Era un detalle que no tenía relevancia para él. Sus ojos verdes se iluminaban junto a las farolas de la calle, pero eso, ya, no era nada más. Estaba cansado. De todo. De lo que había sucedido con su familia. Parecía haberse desquebrajado. Y ahora, estaba solo.

Ginny no había querido ir a casa, junto a él. Era su marido, y sin embargo, no había sabido actuar y comportarse como tal. Y ella debía sentir decepción hacia él, y enfado. Y lo veía lógico. Igual que su odio hacia Ron. Si no se hubiese metido en ese mundo…Quizás estaría bien, y su hijo vivo. Y Hermione no hubiese sufrido tanto. Pero nada había salido como él esperaba. Sus ojos se inundaron de lágrimas. Odiaba a ese hombre. El que había destrozado su vida al completo. Y por esa misma razón, golpeó una pared con un puntapié. Le dolía. Pero mayor era el dolor de su corazón. Estaba sufriendo por todo aquello. Y no le importaba que el agua le mojase. Solo deseaba una cosa. Y era que la pelirroja estuviese allí, abrazándolo y calmándolo, haciéndole saber que le quería. Pero… ¿Para cuando sería eso? Se relamió los labios con su lengua, y se desató la corbata que estaba alrededor de su cuello, tirándola así al suelo. Ya nada tenía relevancia. Era solo llorar. Porque el daño, ya estaba causado

**Adelanto del próximo capítulo:**

**(...)**

_-Últimamente es así todo el rato. Desde que has vuelto a trabajar en la tienda de tus hermanos. Y cuando vas a tomar un café con ella-La pelirroja dejó las cosas en la mesa_

_-¿Qué quieres decir?-Se giró, plantándole cara-¿No podemos estar las dos, juntas?_

_-No quiero decir eso…Solamente que me gustaría pasar un rato contigo. Siempre estás con ella. No parezco ya tu marido-Regañó. Ella ladeó la cabeza, incrédula-Y cuando te digo que podríamos intentar tener otro hijo, te niegas. ¿Va a ser así siempre?_

_-¿Crees que me resulta fácil estar contigo, Harry? ¿Crees que me resulta fácil pensar que quieres tener un hijo para sustituir al otro? Quizás a ti te parezca lo más adecuado, pero no ha pasado tiempo… ¡Solamente tres meses!_

_-¿Entonces no vamos a tener hijos nunca?_

_-Sí que los tendremos-Mintió, evitando la mirada con recelo-Solo que no me veo preparada. Lo hablamos, y estabas de acuerdo conmigo. Y no entiendo a que venía Hermione._

_-Pues que está mucho tiempo contigo, y parece que no te deja a sol ni a sombra_

_-Perdona, pero te recuerdo que ella nos ha apoyado en todo-Señaló ella. Y pese a que era porque la amaba, también la defendía porque era la verdad-Y tú eras el interesado de que nos arreglásemos. Está sola. Sin nadie. Solo nos tiene a nosotros, Harry. Creía que era tu mejor amiga_

**(...)**

**Hola ams...Jajaja pobre Harry! No se merece tampoco nada. Es un buen chico, aunque...En fin, hay sus cuestiones, ¿no? A mí también me encantan (L) Son demasiado lindas en su aspecto ;) Jajaja no soy cruel! No, por favor...Es solamente que me gusta saber que te deja dudas. Eso es algo que siempre me agrada en parte. Por supuesto que tendrás que leer, y espero que te guste como se va a desarrollar todo...**

**Hola HERM-GIN antes de contestarte, quería comentarte que te escribo por aquí aunque me resulta más cómodo. Así que, pese a que tienes cuenta (genial!, a ver si te animas a la escritura), seguiré con la misma pauta ;) En fin, iré al comentario en sí. Es que es eso. Ginny sí que esperaba el apoyo de Hermione, pero en más medida el de Harry, quien tiene que sentir lo mismo. Quizás, si hubiese sido así, le resultaría más difícil engañarle, pero...Ahora que ve que no es una persona que no puede tampoco contar con ella en malos momentos, se olvida. Puede sonar muy...En fin, pero es la verdad. Sí, Hermione es perfecta, pero Ginny exige. Sin embargo, no lo cuento mucho porque es...Más por el dolor que otra cosa. Me gusta explicar sus relaciones con ternura cuando solo hay amor...Es decir, más adelante, en el salto temporal que va a suceder. Jajaja sí, se ponen experiencias nuestras propias xDDD No, no se pone pesado...Ni pesada xD Tendría que haber sido al revés (yo xD) pero no...Y es mejor, pero es cierto que en muchas de nuestras historias, dejamos un poco de nosotros... Y eso es lo más interesante, ¿no crees? xD**


	13. Chapter 13

Capítulo 13: Distanciamiento

Tres meses después:

_Cambridge_

Hermione se colocó mejor el cabello en un moño. Su melena volvía a ser larga, como en su juventud, y eso le agradaba. Había pasado tiempo ya desde entonces, y las cosas, en cierta manera, habían mejorado. Ginny y ella estaban juntas, y su relación había pasado de odio a amantes, estando juntas en los momentos, amándose a pesar de que todo seguía, en cierto modo, complicado. Había decidido ir a Cambridge a visitar a un antiguo amigo de su infancia, sobre todo para conseguir allí un inmueble. Tenía claro que se quería trasladar, aunque no repentinamente. Necesitaba al menos saber que pasaría con su relación con la muchacha. Esperaría lo que hiciese falta, pero quería tener todos los cabos bien atados. Era previsora. Siempre lo había sido. Era algo que estaba, propiamente dicho, en su carácter

-Me alegro de que te hayas decidido-David habló al fin

Ella sonrió, y sus ojos centellearon con una intensidad que la sorprendió. David era su mejor amigo en el mundo muggle, y aunque no era mago, sabía de la existencia de ese mundo. Era un hecho que estaba prohibido y castigado con la cárcel, pero él había jurado guardar silencio, y así lo había hecho. Al fin y al cabo, estaba dispuesto a todo con tal de que ella no sufriese. Su querida amiga, la castaña

Los labios, finos y algo pálidos de él se tornearon a una sonrisa ladeada, y eso le maravillaba a Hermione, y le animaba a proseguir con lo que tenía que hacer. El cabello rubio de él relucía entre los rayos de sol, que resaltaban su figura y el perfil de su rostro. Era un joven hermoso, con ojos dorados, al igual que su cabello en sí. Dientes perfectos, y blanquecinos. Y su mejor amigo, pero admitía que era atractivo, guapo, apuesto, galante. Era el típico hombre que salía con muchas mujeres a la vez, pero eso no le quitaba que fuese un buen amigo, y la ayudase en los buenos y malos momentos

-Me quedaré con esto-Afirmó ella con una sonrisa-Creo que es el sitio más cómodo

-No te equivocas… ¿Y cuando te mudas?-Parecía ansioso, y en verdad, lo estaba-Tengo ganas de verte por aquí, y poder contar contigo más a menudo

-Yo también, pero debo esperar-Se quedó en silencio, sospesando todos los pensamientos que le invadían. El joven levantó las cejas, divertido, y ladeó la cabeza

-Cómo te conozco, Herms-Señaló con tanta labia que causó la risa en ella-¡Oye!

-Perdona, perdona-Se disculpó rápidamente ella-Es solo que…Extrañaba estas conversaciones contigo. Eres de los pocos amigos que tengo…

-Y de los que te conoce realmente-Ella se tensó, a sabiendas de que eso era una mentira. No sabía nada en sí de su vida. De lo que pasaba de verdad en ella. De que estaba enamorada de una mujer. De la que era su cuñada-¿Cómo lo llevas?-Clavó sus pupilas de tonalidad miel en él

-¿El qué?-Cuestionó desorientada

-Lo de Ronald…-Musitó con cuidado. Ella bajó la vista-Veo que no lo llevas…Es normal. Le debías de querer mucho-Ella asintió sin más

-Sí, le quería-Dijo con una sonrisa forzada-Y lo llevo normal. Supongo que es algo obvio. No es fácil ver a una persona que aprecias morir

-Sobre todo si es con la que compartías tu vida…La verdad es que, sabes que puedes contar conmigo para todo-Una sonrisa se formó en el rostro de ella

-Lo sé. Gracias. Pero será mejor que me marche…A la tarde tengo la lectura del testamento, y había quedado un poco antes con mi cuñada

-Ex, ¿no?-Ella le lanzó una mala mirada

-No. Mi cuñada. Pese a la muerte de mi marido, ella sigue siendo mi cuñada. Y eso es lo que yo prefiero-Afirmó, posando su mano en la mejilla de él-Gracias por todo, David.

-De nada, Hermione. Espero verte pronto-Señaló. Ella, simplemente, le sonrió

_Londres_

Ginny colocaba la mesa para la comida, y se detuvo un momento, mirando la imagen del espejo. Se veía bien. En general, mejor que otros días. Aunque la realidad era que siempre estaba hermosa cuando era para encontrarse con su amada Hermione. Era ella quien le hacía comportarse así, y querer sentirse bella, aunque con ella, eso era demasiado fácil. La castaña se lo recordaba cada vez que la abrazaba o la besaba. Sonrió a duras penas, acariciando el mantel con sus dedos, sumergida en lo que era el amor hacia una mujer como ella.

Harry entró por la puerta con los informes del departamento, y se quedó en silencio al observar a su esposa, que al percatarse de la presencia de su marido, prosiguió con sus tareas, evitando así todo contacto visual con él. El azabache carraspeó, dejando el sombrero en el perchero junto a su cazadora. Se desató un poco la corbata, para relajarse. Sonrió un poco, en un intento desesperado de tomar valentía en el asunto

-Hola, cariño-Saludó, con el fin de que ella le correspondiese con la misma efusividad que él. Pero no sucedió nada. Ella se quedó en silencio, sospesando las posibilidades

-Hola, Harry-Susurró al final, pero con una tonalidad demasiado triste para gusto del moreno, que tragó saliva, sin saber qué más decir

-Hoy me han dado el día libre-Musitó, con una sonrisa en su rostro-Podríamos ir a dar una vuelta. Hace mucho que no salimos a caminar. Tú y yo, sin nadie más

Se acercó a ella, rodeando con sus brazos ese cuerpo de ella. La muchacha, al fin, levantó la vista, pudiendo comprobar que era él quien la estrechaba contra su cuerpo, y no su dulce castaña. Un sentimiento de repudio se formó en su interior, negando con la cabeza todo aquello. Sus labios mostraron una mueca de desconcierto, para separarse lo justo. El chico se quedó helado, y ante todo, descolocado. No lo comprendía. ¿Qué había hecho mal? Lo necesitaba saber. De alguna manera. Pero no se atrevía a preguntarle. ¿Cuándo volverían a ser un matrimonio normal y corriente? La pelirroja se quedó así, meditando cómo contestarle sin provocarle daño alguno

-No puedo. Lo siento, Harry

-¿Por qué?

-Tengo la lectura del testamento de mi hermano, Ronald-Musitó, llamando la atención de él

-¿Quieres que te acompañe?

-No. He quedado antes con Hermione para ir juntas. Así aprovechamos y pasamos un rato las dos

-Últimamente es así todo el rato. Desde que has vuelto a trabajar en la tienda de tus hermanos. Y cuando vas a tomar un café con ella-La pelirroja dejó las cosas en la mesa

-¿Qué quieres decir?-Se giró, plantándole cara-¿No podemos estar las dos, juntas?

-No quiero decir eso…Solamente que me gustaría pasar un rato contigo. Siempre estás con ella. No parezco ya tu marido-Regañó. Ella ladeó la cabeza, incrédula-Y cuando te digo que podríamos intentar tener otro hijo, te niegas. ¿Va a ser así siempre?

-¿Crees que me resulta fácil estar contigo, Harry? ¿Crees que me resulta fácil pensar que quieres tener un hijo para sustituir al otro? Quizás a ti te parezca lo más adecuado, pero no ha pasado tiempo… ¡Solamente tres meses!

-¿Entonces no vamos a tener hijos nunca?

-Sí que los tendremos-Mintió, evitando la mirada con recelo-Solo que no me veo preparada. Lo hablamos, y estabas de acuerdo conmigo. Y no entiendo a que venía Hermione.

-Pues que está mucho tiempo contigo, y parece que no te deja a sol ni a sombra

-Perdona, pero te recuerdo que ella nos ha apoyado en todo-Señaló ella. Y pese a que era porque la amaba, también la defendía porque era la verdad-Y tú eras el interesado de que nos arreglásemos. Está sola. Sin nadie. Solo nos tiene a nosotros, Harry. Creía que era tu mejor amiga

-Y lo es-Aseguró-Solo que… ¡Quiero estar más contigo! Parece que solo vives para ella

-Mira, cuando dejes de decir estupideces, me avisas, ¿vale?-Parecía molesta-Hermione es una persona importante en nuestras vidas. Te he dejado la comida en la mesa de la cocina

-¿No te quedas a comer?

-No tengo hambre. Voy a ir a por Hermione

**Adelanto del próximo capítulo:**

(...)

_Se adentraron en el portal, que estaba vacío, y se besaron con calma y necesidad. Siempre estaban a un paso, ardiendo de deseo con cada mirada que se dedicaban. Queriendo besarse sin poder. Porque eso estaba prohibido. Porque era un pecado amar con tanta intensidad. Porque ese delirio era algo asqueroso, que se castigaba con el exilio y la cárcel. Pero, Ginny ya no tenía miedo. No estando al lado de ella. Era quien le infundía una confianza admirable. Sus labios se entre abrieron al separarse, queriendo volver a saborearla, pero a sabiendas de que tenía que esperar. Hasta el viernes, cuando se reunían y podían disfrutar de ese amor que tenían. Pero también era consciente de que esa situación tenía que acabar_

_Pero no la de ellas dos. Se había prometido que nada ni nadie las separaría. Antes se moría. Tenía que finalizar su matrimonio con Harry. ¿Cómo? Esa era la pregunta que le invadía a cada segundo que pasaba. ¿Cómo abandonar a una persona que ha hecho tanto por ti? Que te ha querido con todo su corazón. Por primera vez, en mucho tiempo, se veía como una completa egoísta. Y de ese detalle, se percató Hermione, que acarició la mejilla de ella con lentitud, calmando así su corazón_

_-No es culpa tuya-Aseguró. Una lágrima se deslizó por su rostro_

_-Claro que lo es…Si no hubiese sido tan cabezota…Si no hubiese luchado a contracorriente…Si hubiese aceptado mis sentimientos…-Pero la otra posó su dedo índice en sus labios, callándola así_

_-Si todo hubiese sucedido, no existiría una historia de amor tan intensa como la nuestra…La que va a tener un final feliz. Juntas. Tú y yo…-Ginny sonrió_

_-Perdóname_

__(...)


	14. Chapter 14

Capítulo 14: Paseo

Ginny deslizó su brazo por el de Hermione al salir del despacho del abogado. Las dos se quedaron en silencio, pensando detenidamente en todo lo que había sucedido. Ron le había dejado todos sus bienes a su sobrino, y este había muerto. Todo había salido fatal, y aunque el hombre indicaba que se lamentaba por si podía hacer daño a su esposa con su decisión, quería dejarle todo a aquel niño que sería como un hijo para él. Y eso era lo que le hizo llorar a ella, a la pelirroja.

Sus pieles se rozaban a cada paso que daban. El viento removía la melena ondulada de la castaña. Sus labios se entre abrieron, aspirando el aroma fresco. La pelirroja clavó disimuladamente sus pupilas en el rostro firme de ella, y se sintió aliviada al ver en sus pupilas un brillo intenso, que aumentó al encontrarse sus miradas. El fuego parecía reconcomerla, tanto a la viuda como a la hermana del difunto. Sus labios se tornearon a una bonita sonrisa, y decidieron sentarse en uno de los parques que se encontraban alrededor. Hermione sacó una pitillera del bolsillo de su comando negro, a la vez que dejaba escapar un halo de aire que le encantó a la pelirroja

Se quitó el sombrero negro que llevaba, y lo posó en el otro lado del banco. Dio una calada al cigarrillo, con un toque sensual que provocó el deseo en la otra mujer, que se quedó callada, bajando la vista a sus manos, retorciéndose nerviosas. Podía estar alicaída ante el trato con Harry, la decisión que había tomado su hermano y ante el hecho de que todo era complicado. Pero no merecía la pena. No estando ella a su lado. La muchacha que llevaba ese anillo de mujer que había perdido a su ser amado. Y eso era una mentira. Era suya. Solamente suya. Y eso era lo que más le gustaba. Que Hermione le pertenecía de la misma manera que ella le pertenecía a su cuñada. Tragó saliva, y finalmente, la otra la prestó toda su atención

-¿Cómo estás?-Quiso saber, echando el humo hacia el otro lado, evitando que la pelirroja se estremeciese-Ha sido algo duro todo eso

-Sí, pero…No sé cómo sentirme. Mi hermano quiso darle ese apoyo al niño. Y todo se ha quedado sin nada…

-Bueno. Seguramente que él, en tal caso, querría darte a ti el dinero. Así podrías salir hacia adelante. Es lo que él desearía. Eras la segunda persona más importante de su vida, Ginny. La primera, ese niño que era casi como su hijo-Ella sonrió, algo entristecida-No fue culpa de nadie

-Sí…De una persona que mató a mi hermano, y que sigue libre-Su semblante se ensombreció-Solo hay una cosa que ha salido bien de todo esto-Apuntilló ella

-¿El qué?-Parecía interesada en saber

-Que tú y yo estamos juntas-Tomó su mano entre la suya, sonriendo, feliz-Eres la única persona que me consigue comprender y entender…Y la que me hace sentir algo…Intenso-La castaña mostró sus dientes, blanquecinos y afilados

-Me alegra escucharte decir eso…Tú también me haces sentir algo profundo…-Acarició por debajo su otra mano, de una forma tan tentadora que la sonrisa pícara de la pelirroja provocó el aceleramiento de su corazón-¿Y cómo van las demás cosas?

-Bueno…-Se encogió de hombros-Harry últimamente anda algo…Posesivo

Hermione la miró más atentamente, interesada por las palabras de su amada. La verdad, es que ella también se había percatado de ello. De las miradas recelosas de su amigo cada vez que hablaba con él. Sabía que no era por sospechas hacia la relación que estaban manteniendo ella y su esposa, pero había algo. Una certeza dentro de ella que le gritaba que anduviesen Ginny y ella con cuidado. Frunció sus labios, dejando algo desorientada y perdida a su amada

Se levantaron del banco con urgencia, y se encaminaron hacia la casa de Hermione. Allí la dejaría para volver a su casa con su marido. Pero no le importaba. No le importaba en ese instante Harry, que parecía comportarse de forma menos adecuada con él. No. Solamente poder despedirse de su querida castaña con calma, besándola en los labios como todos los días. Era una necesidad que tenía para calmarse y comprender que, así, ella estaba llena.

Se adentraron en el portal, que estaba vacío, y se besaron con calma y necesidad. Siempre estaban a un paso, ardiendo de deseo con cada mirada que se dedicaban. Queriendo besarse sin poder. Porque eso estaba prohibido. Porque era un pecado amar con tanta intensidad. Porque ese delirio era algo asqueroso, que se castigaba con el exilio y la cárcel. Pero, Ginny ya no tenía miedo. No estando al lado de ella. Era quien le infundía una confianza admirable. Sus labios se entre abrieron al separarse, queriendo volver a saborearla, pero a sabiendas de que tenía que esperar. Hasta el viernes, cuando se reunían y podían disfrutar de ese amor que tenían. Pero también era consciente de que esa situación tenía que acabar

Pero no la de ellas dos. Se había prometido que nada ni nadie las separaría. Antes se moría. Tenía que finalizar su matrimonio con Harry. ¿Cómo? Esa era la pregunta que le invadía a cada segundo que pasaba. ¿Cómo abandonar a una persona que ha hecho tanto por ti? Que te ha querido con todo su corazón. Por primera vez, en mucho tiempo, se veía como una completa egoísta. Y de ese detalle, se percató Hermione, que acarició la mejilla de ella con lentitud, calmando así su corazón

-No es culpa tuya-Aseguró. Una lágrima se deslizó por su rostro

-Claro que lo es…Si no hubiese sido tan cabezota…Si no hubiese luchado a contracorriente…Si hubiese aceptado mis sentimientos…-Pero la otra posó su dedo índice en sus labios, callándola así

-Si todo hubiese sucedido, no existiría una historia de amor tan intensa como la nuestra…La que va a tener un final feliz. Juntas. Tú y yo…-Ginny sonrió

-Perdóname

-¿Cuántas veces me habrás pedido perdón?-Intentó sonar divertida

-Todas las veces que hizo falta…Y las que hará. Me arrepiento…Y me avergüenzo de todo aquello que quise ocultar, delatándome así sola-Rio, irónica-Celosa, homófoba…

-¿Pero qué dices tú, cariño?-Inquirió casi riéndose-¿Cómo lo vas a ser si cada vez que me besas, me dejas sin sentido?

-Ahora no, porque me he aceptado…Pero antes, no quería

-Es algo muy contradictorio…No puedes ser algo que luego no eres. Eso es una postura para negar la evidencia, pero nunca lo has sido…Lo sé. Porque si en verdad fuese así, ahora mismo no me estarías besando como haces cada vez que nos quedamos a solas-Sonrió, conforme a las palabras que estaba escuchando

-Gracias

-No tienes porqué darlas-Aseguró ella-Te quiero

-Yo también te quiero, Hermione

**Adelanto del próximo capítulo:**

**(...)**

_-Eso es lo que me hace sentir Ginny cada vez que me mira a los ojos. Cada vez que me dedica una palabra con ese tono suyo…Todo, hace que me sienta así. Decaído y sin capacidades de nada_

_-Debes calmarte…Eso es todo-Pronunció el rubio-Salgamos a tomar algo…Puede que así te animes un poco_

_-Prefiero quedarme en casa, a esperarla…_

_-Eso no va a ser lo mejor… ¿Acaso crees que va a venir?-Los ojos de él se clavaron en los suyos con fuerza_

_-Es mi esposa. Y es una etapa-Draco ladeó la cabeza_

_-Deberías dejarle espacio…Para pensar_

_-¿El qué?-Quiso saber el azabache, acercándose amenazadoramente al otro-¿Qué es lo que tiene que pensar? Si se puede enterar uno, claro_

_-Solo te digo que necesita calma…Y que tú la estás agobiando_

_-¿Agobiando? ¿Sabes lo que echo de menos a esa pelirroja que me abrazaba todas las noches? ¿A esa mujer que me arropaba con sus labios al besarme? ¿La que me decía esas dos palabras que tanto ansío escuchar? "Te quiero" No me lo ha vuelto a musitar, ni a exclamar, ni a nada…Simplemente, creo que ya no me quiere_

_-¿Entonces?_

_-Quizás…-Se quedó callado, sin saber si era capaz de ello, de pronunciar lo que le rondaba en la cabeza_

_-¿Qué?-Insistió el rubio, invitándole a hablar_

_-¿Y si ama a otra persona?_

**(...)**

**Hola ams...Lo sé, es que no tengo perdón de Dios xD Jajaja pobre Harry. Es solo que, él, ahora, también necesita a su mujer. Y ella, no es molesta en fingir lo que sucede xD Lo que pides es mucho...Y el destino juega a su manera. Bueno. No. Yo juego a mi manera jajaja Pues...El testamento no es mucho. Un mero trámite**

**Hola Herm-Gin. Sí, ellas dos como amantes. Además de que debes pensar que lo he puesto como si su relación fuese pecaminosa en el mundo mágico. Solo podrían ser libres en el muggle. Algo complicado. Y el testamento es sencillo. Nada complicado. No es solo dejarle. Es también hacerlo con cuidado. No solo por lastimarle. Sino porque, dependiendo de él, todo puede jugar en su contra. Debe ir cauta. Y sigue teniendo miedo. Demasiado. Queda bastante, y mucho camino...No solo por eso, sino por el cómo proseguirá esta historia.**

**Hola Alice. Vaya, que halago más grande xD Me alegro de que te guste la historia. Un beso**


	15. Chapter 15

Capítulo 15: Sangre

Draco dejó la taza de café sobre la encimera, a la vez que Harry cerraba los ojos, posando su espalda en la pared. Se veía desorientado y triste. Esa tarde, Ginny se había marchado como las demás para quedar a dar un paseo con Hermione, y esa noche, además, se iba a quedar a cenar con ella. No es que le molestase que su esposa se hubiese vuelto a llevar con su mejor amiga, que también. Era la simple verdad de que ella no estaba pendiente de él. No de la forma que quisiera. Le gustaría percibir el aroma de ella rodeándole, al igual que sus manos, deslizándose por su piel, muriéndose por un beso de los suyos. Un roce más de sus narices. Solo pedía eso. Y era un algo imposible. Una incerteza que le hacía perder, y ante todo, dejarse vencer por las adversidades

¿Dónde estaba esa mujer que se aferraba a su pecho tras una noche de pasión? ¿A dónde había marchado esa joven de cabello pelirrojo con esa sonrisa cohibida? ¿Dónde se metía ese delirio de cada noche, cuando él acariciaba con lentitud su espalda, provocando una sonrisa tierna de la chica. Pero ya no quedaba nada. Solo recuerdos que cada vez, aparte de lejanos, parecían menos verdaderos. Cómo le evitaba a veces, cómo se aferraba inesperadamente a su cuello. Cómo reía entre sus brazos. Cómo sus ojos brillaron, al igual que los de él cuando se enteró de lo del embarazo

Pero ahora solo beber un poco para saciar ese deseo de sentirla. Par ahogar las penas que le producían esa frialdad. Que tampoco era una propiamente dicha. A veces le sonreía, y parecía ser la mujer de antes. Pero no sabía si era por el matrimonio, o qué, que le hacía ver que era una sombra de lo que antes percibía. Sus besos ya no sabían tan aduladores como antes. Tan ansiosos, y menos, pasionales. No. Y pese a que, a veces, se abrazaba a su cuerpo con el fin de experimentar la calma, ella se alejaba. Como siempre desde todo aquello…Desde lo de Ron…Desde lo del niño…Simplemente, desde que Hermione había vuelto a sus respectivas vidas

La castaña estaba influyendo en la pelirroja, pero no de la forma que esperaba. Ni nada similar. Ella, simplemente, le invitaba a unirse, pero siempre junto a ella. Pero Hermione no ayudaba a su mujer a que volviese a su lado. Ni nada parecido. Y eso era lo que más detestaba de todo. Y eso era lo que le producía un daño que le hería a cada segundo. Como si de un cuchillo se tratase

El rubio clavó sus ojos grises en los verdes del moreno, y mostró una sonrisa manchada por la tristeza. Marcada por la pena de ver a una persona que apreciaba en esa situación. A sabiendas, además, de que su esposa no le amaba. Todo había sido un error. Un amargo error que ni él mismo se veía capaz de comprender. Todo se había complicado. Y ahora, Ron estaba muerto, Harry desamparado y…Ellas dos juntas. Como debió ser desde el principio. No eran ellos, los cuatro…Sino ellas dos…Y nadie más.

-¿Estás bien?-Quiso saber finalmente, bebiendo al fin un poco del coñac que había servido

Le tendió una copa a su compañero, quien la tomó entre sus dedos temblorosos con cierta ausencia. Sus ojos se clavaron en el líquido, que se balanceaba ante el movimiento delicado y fino de su mano. Harry tenía una pose agradable y elegante, con una entereza que le sorprendía al Malfoy. Sonrió con cierta sorna, carraspeando

-Creo que sí. Bueno, en realidad, no lo sé-Soltó un resoplido-A veces, pienso que soy un necio

-No lo eres, Harry-Le defendió con tono monocorde

-Eso es lo que me hace sentir Ginny cada vez que me mira a los ojos. Cada vez que me dedica una palabra con ese tono suyo…Todo, hace que me sienta así. Decaído y sin capacidades de nada

-Debes calmarte…Eso es todo-Pronunció el rubio-Salgamos a tomar algo…Puede que así te animes un poco

-Prefiero quedarme en casa, a esperarla…

-Eso no va a ser lo mejor… ¿Acaso crees que va a venir?-Los ojos de él se clavaron en los suyos con fuerza

-Es mi esposa. Y es una etapa-Draco ladeó la cabeza

-Deberías dejarle espacio…Para pensar

-¿El qué?-Quiso saber el azabache, acercándose amenazadoramente al otro-¿Qué es lo que tiene que pensar? Si se puede enterar uno, claro

-Solo te digo que necesita calma…Y que tú la estás agobiando

-¿Agobiando? ¿Sabes lo que echo de menos a esa pelirroja que me abrazaba todas las noches? ¿A esa mujer que me arropaba con sus labios al besarme? ¿La que me decía esas dos palabras que tanto ansío escuchar? "Te quiero" No me lo ha vuelto a musitar, ni a exclamar, ni a nada…Simplemente, creo que ya no me quiere

-¿Entonces?

-Quizás…-Se quedó callado, sin saber si era capaz de ello, de pronunciar lo que le rondaba en la cabeza

-¿Qué?-Insistió el rubio, invitándole a hablar

-¿Y si ama a otra persona?

Sus labios terminaron de rozarse con una lentitud que cualquiera desearía. Era la mano de ella acariciar lentamente su rostro, con una ternura que cualquiera hubiese deseado. Se hallaban sentadas en el sofá de la castaña, casi unidas en cuerpo, aunque sí en alma. Sus respetivas lenguas se deslizaban sobre la de la otra con tal pasividad que uno podía quedarse desconcertado. Ginny podía percibir como su cuerpo temblaba ante las caricias que ella le proporcionaba. Algo más deliciosas de lo que se hubiese imaginado nunca. Si ya le encantaba cuando más la renegaba, ¿cómo no iba a morirse del delirio que era sus labios sobre los suyos? Su boca arrastrándola a un placer sin igual.

Sus manos se deslizaron por su cuello con lentitud, disfrutando de la piel blanquecina de ella. Saboreando cada momento a su lado. Dejándose llevar una vez más por el amor que sentía hacia ella. Amor verdadero. Y no era capaz de indicárselo todavía. Tal vez porque le resultaba más cómodo callar. O porque tenía miedo. Miedo de amar de verdad. Y que encima, fuese una mujer. Pero cuando la castaña se separó, rozando su nariz con la suya, era consciente de lo encandilada que estaba por ella. Su aroma, perfecto. Su sonrisa, divina. Sus labios, delirantes. Soltó un suspiro, provocando una sonrisa entre dientes de la otra, más intensa y delicada. O deliciosa. Eso. Era la palabra más adecuada. Sus manos subiendo por su espalda, estrechándola más hacia ella. Su figura, esbelta. Sus pechos, rozando los suyos. Un algo que ni ella era capaz de expresar con palabras

Y esta vez, la mirada es algo más profunda. Más apasionada que la anterior. Felina. Como si de una presa se tratase. Y beso su cuello con tanta calidez que se estremece, escuchándose de manera casi imperceptible ese gemido que pedía ser ahogado por sus labios. Pero Hermione estaba todavía demasiado enfrascada en esa piel tan suave, en el tacto de ese cabello tan sedoso que le hacía volar, y rozar así con los dedos el cielo, si es que este existía. Aún se preguntaba cómo podía ser algo tan malo todo aquello. ¡Si podía ser igual de intenso que entre hombre y mujer! Por no decir que ella nunca había sentido nada parecido con Ron en su vida. Y podía apostar que a Ginny le sucedía lo mismo con respecto a su mejor amigo. Y no se equivocaba

-Me encanta estar así contigo-Susurró entonces, separándose lo suficiente como para besar solamente la barbilla con movimientos lentos.

La pelirroja entre cerró los ojos, y abrió la boca con cierto toque de satisfacción que no le quedaba nada mal. Era un calor el que la recorría que no se veía capaz de abandonar ese encuentro por nada del mundo. Se apartó, para acaparar los labios de Hermione en un solo lugar…Su boca. Otro beso más, dejándose así la respiración en ella. Y eso era lo que más provocó la excitación de la castaña. Tiró de su chaqueta, dejándola con la camisa blanca que llevaba, tentándola con la yema de sus dedos para decidir si desabotonar o no el primer botón de esta. Y la sonrisa ladeada de la muchacha le invitaba a dar ese paso. Pero antes de que pudiese efectuar ese cometido, el timbre sonó, sonsacándolas del letargo que era amarse y sentirse

-¿Quién será a estas horas?-Cuestionó la castaña, mirando extrañada a su cuñada, que tenía un gesto recíproco al de ella

Se colocó un poco el cabello, y al levantarse, se estiró la falda para que no se viese sus piernas, debido al jugueteo de la mano de Ginny con sus muslos. Se dirigió hacia la puerta con un contoneo seguido por los ojos de su amada, y antes de abrir la puerta, dirigió una mirada cargada de sensualidad a la pelirroja, que tragó saliva, sintiendo la sequedad en su boca. Tornó el manillar y abrió la puerta, encontrándose a un chico en la puerta

-Hola… ¿Usted es la señora Granger?-Ella le observó desconcertada

-Sí, soy yo

-Me han entregado un recado para usted-Señaló, entregándole la nota. Ella sonrió, acercándose a la mesa de al lado para coger alguna moneda suelta

-Aquí tienes-Musitó, dejándole el dinero en la mano y tomó entre la suyas la nota

-Muchas gracias, señora

Ella cerró la puerta, entre abriendo el sobre bajo la atenta mirada de su amiga. Se quedó helada al leer la nota. Y su respiración se aceleró. Tragó saliva, relajándose, pero no fue lo suficientemente hábil. Ginny ya se había percatado de ese detalle

-¿Hermione?-La nombrada levantó la vista-¿Ocurre algo?-Ella negó con la cabeza, no muy convencida-Herms…

-Es una nota de una mujer de unos de mis primos…Ha tenido un accidente…-Sus ojos se nublaron con cierta tristeza, y su cuerpo temblaba-Le tenía cariño

-Oh…Lo siento, cariño-Musitó Ginny, dispuesta a levantarse. Con un gesto, la castaña la invitó a que se sentase. Así lo hizo

-No te preocupes…Estoy bien-Aclaró

Sin embargo, sus ojos marrones se volvieron a posar en el papel. Y la tonalidad de la sangre empapando esas palabras que le hacían estremecerse… "Sé vuestro secreto"

**¡Al fin vuelvo! Lo lamento, pero estar yendo al pueblo casi todos los días no hace mucha gracia, y menos si no hay wifi ni nada para conectarse xD Pero bueno, que ya estoy aquí y que pese a que tardo mucho (Lo sé, soy la ostia en el mal sentido xD O en el bueno, porque en el fondo soy un encanto) sigo aquí, no he abandonado mis historias y seguramente que en septiembre vuelvo a ser la que sube casi de continuo. **

**Hola Herm-Gin...Tienes razón en lo que decías. Hay un enemigo claro. Harry...Que va a dar muchos problemas en principio. Luego la sociedad, donde si triunfa su amor, deben ocultarlo para salir inmunes. Y tercero, un asesino que busca la venganza, y no el amor. Y sí, eso creo yo también. Ginny se lamenta, pero en el fondo, si no hubiese sido tan cabezota, ese amor tal vez no hubiese vencido a tantos enemigos como lo está haciendo. No hubiese sido tan especial...Ya lo del final feliz...Eso habrá que verlo, ¿no crees? ;)**

**Hola Ams...Jo. Pobre Harry. Me alegra de que no sea el más...Dolido. A ver si me explico. Me alegro que no se le compadezca del todo, pero tampoco es que se aguante. Él quiere a Ginny muchísimo. Y aviso de que...No le odiéis hasta el último momento...Siempre, los personajes, pueden darnos muchas sorpresas ;) Jajaja sí. No me olvido de los demás, lo que pasa es que ahora me estoy centrando en las protagonistas y en un tercero xD Y siempre te voy a dejar con la duda, porque soy así y me encanta ^^**

**Alice... ¿Un final que no lastime mucho a quien? ¿A Harry? Creo que voy a intentar darle un final digno**

**JaneBallyCastle...Creo que te puedo decir que ya...He actualizado ;)**


	16. Chapter 16

Capítulo 16: Apoyo

-Sabes que puedes contar conmigo para todo-Susurró con cuidado, acariciando el rostro de ella

Hermione se situaba en frente suyo, y permanecía seria ante todo. Se veía bastante sumergida en sus propios pensamientos, cosa que ponía demasiado nerviosa a la pelirroja, quien no sabía cómo actuar para calmar a su amante. Ella siempre sabía decirle lo adecuado para que se sintiese mejor. Sin embargo, ella no se veía capaz de ello. La castaña pareció percatarse así de las palabras de su amada, saliendo de su ensimismamiento

-Lo sé, mi amor-Respondió suavemente con una ligera sonrisa en su rostro-Es solo que…No sé explicar ahora mismo como me siento

-Puedes intentarlo-Le invitó a hablar la mujer

Ella se quedó en silencio. ¿Qué podía contestarle a una impaciente Ginny? No era la verdad. Y tampoco quería que la pelirroja se viese envuelta en la posible idea de que fuesen distorsionadas y de que, ante todo, su marido se enterase de esa relación adultera que mantenían ellas dos. Encima, lo peor no era el engaño al que le sometía. Era el con quién. ¡Una mujer! ¡Eso era una completa desfachatez!

-Gracias-Se limitó a contestar, acariciando su mano con cuidado, que la sostenía con la suficiente fuerza como para que no se escapase-Con tan solo tenerte a mi lado, me basta

-¿No quieres contármelo?-Preguntó dolida, apartando su mano de la de ella y levantándose

Pero su brazo fue retenido por Hermione, quien la observaba desde su posición en el sofá. Era una mirada suplicante y, a la vez, firme. A veces se sorprendía Ginny de la entereza de Hermione con respecto a esos sentimientos que le hacían ser frágil y vulnerable. No pudo evitar sonreír un poco, cosa que correspondió su cuñada, y finalmente se sentó en frente de ella, como se encontraban anteriormente

-No es eso, Ginny, y lo sabes-La nombrada asintió con calma, deslizando sus dedos por el dorso de la mano de la joven castaña, quien parecía sumergida todavía más en un mundo totalmente ajeno-Sabes que nunca se me ha dado bien expresar mis sentimientos

-¿Cómo que no?-Inquirió sorprendida la otra, y no pudo evitar reír entre dientes, o con cierta sorna. No estaba segura de ello su amante

-No con los que me hacen sentir menos que los demás, Ginny-Aclaró, fijando entonces sus pupilas en las de la pelirroja-No quiero sentirme vulnerable y débil ante ti

-Hermione…Tú eres la persona más fuerte que he conocido en mi vida-Aseguró uniendo sus manos con más ternura y amor que nunca hubiese podido presenciar nadie-Admiro tu valentía. Esa de la que yo carezco-Sonrió-Por eso nos complementamos tan bien

-Es una coraza que me pongo, Ginny. En el fondo, el miedo me corroe por todo el cuerpo, y me siento demasiado sola.

-Pero me tienes a mí-Dijo suavemente-Y a Luna también-La castaña asintió-No te pienso volver a dejar, Hermione. Nunca más. ¿O acaso no te das cuenta de que eres la persona más importante para mí?-La aludida levantó la vista, encontrándose con la dulce mirada de su cuñada-Más de lo que te puedas imaginar. Eres quien me da fuerzas para continuar contra todo y contra todos.

Las dos se quedaron entonces en un cómodo silencio que les dejaba pensar detenidamente en demasiadas cosas. Hermione en cómo podrían luchar contra todo. Y Ginny en todo ese amor que le profesaba, y el tiempo malgastado por eso. Por la tontería de que no era correcto e indicado. Había sido una auténtica necia. Y de eso era ella consciente

-Eres valiente-Musitó entonces repentinamente la otra

-¿Qué?-Cuestionó

-Que eres valiente. Por mucho que tú pienses que no. Lo eres, Ginny. Admiro de lo que eres capaz por las personas a las que aprecias. Y con el tiempo, me darás la razón de que la valentía no es algo que te falta

La pelirroja acarició entonces el rostro de su amante, y se levantó, sentándose a ahorcajadas de ella, deslizando sus manos por el cuello de la castaña. Esta rodeó la cintura de ella con suavidad y calma, percibiendo entonces el contacto fuerte y cálido de los labios de la que era su cuñada contra los suyos, que se entre abrieron dejando escapar un imperceptible gemido. Pero la otra lo había escuchado a la perfección, y eso incrementó la excitación y el calor que empezaba a amoldarse en su cuerpo

Comenzó a besar su mandíbula con pequeños besos rápidos que tenían como deber provocar el aceleramiento de su amada. Y lo estaba consiguiendo con gran facilidad. Esta dejó los pensamientos a un lado, con el fin de pensar solamente en lo que era el cuerpo de su amante y fiel amiga. Eran esas manos recorriéndose con lentitud, y a la vez, con ese arrebato de pasión que empezaba a enloquecer a la febril castaña

Volvió a soltar un largo gemido acallado por el encuentro de sus labios. Uno más apasionante que el anterior, chocando sus respectivas respiraciones, cálidas y acogedoras. La pelirroja deslizó entonces su mano por detrás de la espalda de Hermione, quien se estremeció ante el contacto de su cuñada, la que jugueteaba con el cierre del vestido que en esos momentos llevaba la otra. Esta quería que terminase con todo aquello, mientras que los otros dedos se deslizaban lentamente por su nuca, enredándose cada uno con un mechón de esa melena rizosa que caía como una cascada en medio del río. Era un parón de todo, dejando paso a esa fragancia del amor eterno

A veces, una persona podía dudar de muchos puntos, de muchas situaciones. Podía el miedo apoderarse de su alma, de su mente, de su razón. De todo. Pero cuando estaba el amor de por medio, la razón perdía toda la fuerza. Y el temor, también. Siempre había escuchado ese refrán de "querer, es poder". Muchas veces, la gente señalaba que por mucho que se quisiese, no se podía. Era algo que se escapaba de su control. Y esa era una de las grandes mentiras contadas por la humanidad. Si quieres, eres capaz de todo, y puedes enfrentarte a lo que parece estar en tu contra. Era algo que sabía Hermione. Por mucho que las chantajeasen. Por mucho que sufriesen…Ella quería a su amada pelirroja, y sería capaz de todo por ella, incluso dar su vida

La cremallera del vestido se baja con lentitud, mientras que sus narices se rozan de vez en cuando ante el contacto de sus respectivos labios. Se aman. Se desean. ¿Por qué aquello era tan absurdamente malo? Cerró los párpados para poder dejarse llevar al mundo del delirio, aunque la pelirroja prefería permanecerlos abiertos, como asegurándose de que todo aquello estaba sucediendo. De que la paz las invadía, y a la vez la locura las empujaba a ese amor que se estaban demostrando en ese instante.

Daba igual el momento o el lugar, que era el sofá de la casa de la viuda. No. En secreto, arriesgando en lo prohibido de todo aquello, se amaban con el corazón abierto. Nunca sería un amor perfecto. Ese admirado de películas. Ese propio que se consideraba para el hombre y mujer. Con fallos por parte de las dos. Con peleas y palabras de odio de por medio. Con un antes y un después

Con el comienzo de una amistad, truncada por unos sentimientos que florecían a cada segundo de tiempo que corría contrarreloj. Con la tensión sexual no resuelta entre ellas en ese momento. Con la importancia de esa dulce amistad. Con sus labios encontrándose en un momento de ternura y de confusiones de por medio, con sentimientos hallados en esa situación. Con una suave aclaración de que no eran solamente amigas

Los recuerdos se agolpaban en la mente de Ginny, que tiraba del vestido de su amada, dejando ver así el sujetador negro transparente, y bastante provocativo. Se levantó entonces, seguida de un Hermione que parecía estar a punto de arder con tan solo ese roce de sus cuerpos. Se podía ver la línea de su espalda, esa tan marcada. Y los dedos de la pelirroja decidieron recorrerla con lentitud, una lentitud demasiado dolorosa. La figura de la castaña se estremecía con ese contacto de su piel, clara, con la de ella, ligeramente más oscura. Sus pupilas se encontraron, y rodeó la cintura de ella, tirando de esa chaqueta que cubría el vestido de la otra, y ante todo, esos hombros que ahora se le antojaban más encandiladores. Sobre todo, si se veían en desnudez, y no encubiertos por una prenda

Hermione se acercó a ella, besando ligeramente el lóbulo de la oreja de la otra, que soltó un gemido de placer por ello. La castaña la mordía ligeramente, tirando esta vez ella del vestido con el fin de encontrarse en igualdad, sin nada más que añadir al respecto. Se separaron lo suficiente como para que sus miradas se encontrasen en una infinita ternura, empañada por el deseo de estar al fin juntas. De ser, simplemente, uno

-Dime que me quieres…-Pidió la menor con cuidado, y con un tono de voz que sobre cogió el corazón de la otra

-Te quiero-Pronunció con seguridad, arrastrando las palabras para después volver a juntar sus labios, algo más gruesos, con los de su amada pelirroja

Lo llevaba ansiando demasiado tiempo. Y no se hizo sonar. Resonaron los vestidos al caer, al igual que los zapatos lanzados por el aire. Las risas estallaron por ello, abalanzándose Ginny sobre el cuerpo de su amante, cayendo las dos en el sofá. La pelirroja quedó por encima de ella. Se mordió el labio con ligereza. Su respiración se aceleraba por segundos. Claro que no sería perfecto. Pero si parecía duradero

Se amaron desde el primer momento en el que se vieron. En el que sus pupilas se encontraron. En la lejanía. Sin saber que el destino las uniría en una calidez como esa. Estaban predestinadas. Y desde entonces, se amaban como nunca se podría haber amado nadie. Ese era su ejemplo. Por muchas disputas. Por muchos miedos. Por su orgullo y prejuicio. Por su sentido, y a la vez, sentimiento. Se amaban pese a la distancia, pese al fingir que se odiaban. Pese a las negaciones. A pesar de todo, se querían con demasiada intensidad

Y por esa razón, cuando el sujetador parecía sobrar, Ginny solo se vio capaz de hacerla sentir casi suya. De que solo fuese de ella. De que la perteneciese en alma y cuerpo, como ella a su amada castaña. Y sus labios vuelven a colisionar acaloradamente, queriéndose con más necesidad que nunca. Se estaba muriendo entre sus brazos, con todo aquello que parecía sentir. Algo que se hacía eterno. Pese a todo. Ese sentimiento que no había desaparecido en su interior por mucho que lo pretendiese. Por mucho que lo intentase. Hasta que había estallado en algo más intenso, más puro, rozando sus almas con esa fuerza imparable. Porque solo ella pudo enseñarla a amar, y hacerla aprender a querer de verdad. Rodeándola con la calidez de sus brazos. Haciéndola llegar al cielo. Rozarle con las yemas de sus dedos. El suspiro invadiendo la habitación. Los gemidos de la pasión apoderándose de su voz. El calor que le proporcionaba todo aquello, como la luz proveniente del sol. Con esa sabiduría y calma, como si fuese del propio océano. Volando al ras del suelo, como las palomas. Con esa esencia de sus labios volviendo a encontrarse al sentirla ya dentro suyo. Ese aroma de su cuello, a frutos del bosque. Algo que parecía hacerse cada vez más lejano y cercano. Que la quería por encima de todo. Y el choque de sus labios una vez más dejó claro que lo que ambas sentían, era amor. Y lo demás, debía lamentar admitir que eran puras tonterías…

_Adelanto del próximo capítulo:_

_(...)_

_Se sentía fatal por lo que le estaba haciendo a su marido, y quería que todo estuviese en buen momento para contarle la verdad, que no le amaba y que le quería como a un buen amigo. Pero sabía que debía ser cuidadosa y en ese preciso momento, esos días, no eran los mejores para ese chico al que admiraba y quería por encima de todo_

_-No creo que te interese…Al fin y al cabo, tienes otras cosas más importantes a las que tienes que prestar atención-Inquirió con ironía, posando sus manos en la silla del comedor-¿Y tú? ¿Dónde has estado?_

_-¿Yo? Con Herms…Ya te lo dije-Musitó, quitándose la chaqueta que llevaba_

_Le estaba mintiendo, o eso creía él. Gruñó, ladeando la cabeza. Ella le observó con curiosidad y preocupación. Algo le sucedía a su marido. Entonces, sin previo aviso, este lanzó la silla hacia el suelo con un rápido movimiento, causando un sobresalto en Ginny, quien dio unos pasos hacia atrás con cierto terror instalado en su cuerpo_

_El rostro de él se mostraba fiero, sin pie a poder replicar sobre ello. Tragó saliva a la vez que él se acercaba a ella, tomando su brazo con fuerza para que no se escapase. Ella intentaba hacerlo, sintiendo como el cierre de la mano de él se tornaba más sobre su muñeca y le causaba cierto dolor_

_-Me estás haciendo daño, Harry…-Musitó con voz lastimera_

_-Tú sí que me estás haciendo daño, cariño… ¿Por qué me estás mintiendo?-_

_(...)_


	17. Chapter 17

Capítulo 17: ¿Peleas?

-¡Creía que te había pasado algo!-Exclamó entonces la rubia, dejando el cigarrillo en el cenicero de cristal trasparente

Sus ojos, azules, se entornaron hacia la figura de su mejor amiga, la que se giraba con dos copas en la mano con el fin de entregarle una a su amiga. Se la tendió con una posición bastante buena, haciendo sonreír a su amiga, la que se acomodó mejor en el sofá removiendo el líquido del vaso con un gesto elegante, como era ella en sí

-No me ha pasado nada-Replicó Hermione, intentando tranquilizarse. Esa nota aún estaba en su mente y le seguía preocupando

Sin embargo, llevaba mucho tiempo sin saber de la rubia, la que la observaba con atención y una sonrisa ciertamente pícara en su rostro. ¿Se imaginaría lo que había sucedido? Se mordió el labio y tras dudar, se sentó a su lado

La castaña llevaba un traje de color verde, pero propio de ella. En su muñeca derecha llevaba un reloj de oro y en la izquierda una pulsera de plata. Luna se percató de ese detalle. Estaba muy guapa, y muy nerviosa a la vez. Se mordió el labio, acercándose un poco más a la figura de la otra, intentando descubrir lo que había sucedido. Pero para gracia de ella, no le hizo falta más movimiento que ese. Sin lugar a dudas, esa marca del cuello de la chica dejaba en claro que algo había sucedido en su ausencia

-¿Estás segura de ello? Tienes aún tiempo de rectificar tus palabras-Inquirió avispada

-Yo también te podría replicar con lo mismo-Inquirió divertida Hermione-¿Qué ha sucedido con ese tal Nott?

La vista de Luna se nubló ante la mención de ese chico y apartó su mirada, sin atreverse a cruzarse con los ojos curiosos de la otra, que se percató de la confusión. La incomodidad se instaló en el cuerpo de ambas chicas. La rubia introdujo su dedo índice en el líquido, moviéndolo en círculos aún perdida en sus pensamientos. Hermione se incorporó en su lugar. Era cierto que no le agradaba el hecho de que su mejor amiga engañase a su amigo con otra persona, pero la reacción de ella le preocupó todavía más. ¿Había sucedido algo malo? Apretó con su mano el hombro de su amiga, la que ladeó su rostro, ocultando parte de su cara con la mano. La castaña frunció el ceño, intentando apartar las manos de su acompañante con un gesto cariñoso. Esta se dejó un poco, posando sus pupilas azules en las de tonalidad miel de su amiga

-¿Luna?

-Me acosté con Nott-Contestó neutral, pero con un claro deje de que aquello no le terminaba de agradar

Y eso desconcertaba a la otra, que se echó hacia atrás para observarla mucho mejor. Quería comprender lo que estaba pasando por la mente de su amiga. Cogió su copa y sorbió un poco del líquido sin apartar su vista de la figura que en ese instante parecía empequeñecerse cada vez más. Sus labios se entreabrieron, y no fue capaz de emitir palabra alguna. Estaba perdida. ¿Felicitarla? ¿Consolarla? ¿Qué era lo que debía de hacer?

-Lo comentas como si fuese la cosa más horrible que hubieses hecho en la vida-Consiguió pronunciar al fin ante la mirada intensa de la mujer

-Es que es la cosa más horrible que he hecho en mi vida-Afirmó Luna con voz débil

La muchacha de cabello enmarañado levantó la ceja sin entender, acomodándose mejor en el sofá para poder escuchar pacientemente la historia de la otra. Esta se apartó un mechón del pelo y miró con detenimiento a su mejor amiga, a la que le había contado todo, y ahora poco le quedaba por confesar

-He sido infiel a mi marido, Hermione-Esta se quedó en silencio, esperando a que la otra prosiguiese-En su momento, sabes que no me parecía algo importante…Neville es…Es el amor de mi vida-Sonaba segura

-¿Entonces?

-Theo era la novedad. Era algo distinto. Quería volar. Quería ser libre…Quería sentirme deseada por un hombre-Exclamó levantándose del sofá-Y era tan estúpida que no me daba cuenta de que mi marido me desea… ¡Claro que me desea! Pero que nuestro amor es diferente. No es ese propio de las películas…Y cuando me he dado cuenta que podría perderlo por esto-Musitó con repugnancia-Me siento fatal, Herms

La aludida se quedó observándola. Tampoco quería decirle que se lo merecía por jugar con fuego, pero sabía que su amiga quería a ese hombre. Y que había sido un fatídico error. Sonrió, con cierta ternura, y le tendió la mano esperando que se la aceptase. Se levantó mientras le tomaba por esos dedos finos y blancos que la joven poseía. Una sonrisa triste amaneció en el rostro de ella mientras que la señora Weasley intentaba animarla de alguna forma u otra

-¿Has probado en hablar con Neville?

-¡¿Estás loca?! ¿Cómo voy a hablar con él…Si se entera, no creo que me perdone-Musitó con dolor mientras sus mejillas eran inundadas por las lágrimas-¡Le quiero tanto, Herms! ¡Tanto! ¡Te aseguro que no sabría qué hacer si le perdiera! Creo que me moriría aquí mismo si así fuese

Se abrazó al cuerpo de la castaña, quien la estrechó entre sus brazos con el fin de que se calmase. Se compadecía de ella. Mucho. Cerró los párpados con el fin de poder disfrutar de esa compañía y esa amistad que rebosaba entre ellas dos. Luna se apartó de ella secándose las lágrimas con lentitud. Después, se mordió el labio con titubeo para acabar aclarándose la garganta

-Cuéntame algo, anda-Pidió-Necesito relajarme con una amiga, tomando una copa y charlando de sus escarceos amorosos-Soltaron una carcajada en conjunto

-¿Yo? No tengo nada que contarte-Respondió, haciéndose la desentendida

-¿Y ese chupetón del cuello?-Se giró alarmada, acercándose al espejo para comprobar que, efectivamente, en su piel se había quedado una marca por algún beso apasionado de su amada-¿En serio que voy a tener que sacarte la información en el estado de ánimo en el que me encuentro?

-¿Qué es lo que quieres saber?-Cuestionó resignada, girándose en su posición y cruzándose de brazos. Luna sonrió, pícara

-Por ahora, ve afirmándome una cosa-Hermione levantó la ceja-¿Ginny?

Hubo un silencio tras esa curiosidad. De verdad que quería saber si de verdad había sido la pelirroja la causante del disfrute personal de Hermione Weasley. Y si era así, se alegraría por su amiga. Más que nada porque eso significaría un avance en su relación y el inminente paso a la ruptura del matrimonio y a la felicidad extrema de la muchacha. Esperó ansiosa, sintiendo la adrenalina recorrer su sangre. Tras segundos, al final, se dignó a contestar

-Sí, Luna… Ginny y yo estamos juntas

La pelirroja introdujo la llave de su casa con cierta calma. Se había despedido de la castaña con un beso en los labios, aunque un poco enfurruñada de que fuese la rubia a visitar a su cuñada. Aún le seguía trasmitiendo cierto aire desagradable, y en verdad, era cierto que los celos podían con ella. Pero no podía decir nada al respecto. Para Hermione era una persona importante con la que debía cuidar su relación, y así iba a hacerlo

Giró la pieza para entreabrir la puerta de su casa. Esta se veía a oscuras, cosa que le extrañó sobremanera. Esperaba haberse encontrado al moreno en ella, aunque supuso que estaría trabajando o algo por el estilo. Cuando encendió la luz, se llevó la sorpresa de que este se encontraba en el sofá, sentando, con el cigarrillo intercalado entre sus dedos. Se lo llevó a los labios y le dio una calada con un gesto elegante, y a la vez, que provocaba cierto pavor en su mujer. Esta dejó el abrigo en el otro sillón y posó sus pupilas en el rostro de él, que se veía contrariado

-¿Qué hacías a oscuras?-Inquirió ella con cuidado, con una voz aterciopelada que llamó la atención del azabache

Sus ojos verdes centelleaban con fuerza. Con una furia que ella nunca había presenciado. Se levantó del sofá, acercándose lentamente para poder analizarla mejor. Podía descubrir el desconcierto en ella, y como sus labios, algo carnosos, dejaban escapar un poco de aire. Se veía temblorosa, quizás asustada. Pero él no estaba de humor para esas tonterías. No esa noche. No en ese momento en el que tenía más que claro que su esposa, a la mujer a la que amaba con todas sus fuerzas, le estaba engañando con otra persona

-Estaba pensando sobre un caso que me planteó Draco-Inquirió. Ella asintió, con una sonrisa en su rostro

-Si quieres puedes contármela

Se sentía fatal por lo que le estaba haciendo a su marido, y quería que todo estuviese en buen momento para contarle la verdad, que no le amaba y que le quería como a un buen amigo. Pero sabía que debía ser cuidadosa y en ese preciso momento, esos días, no eran los mejores para ese chico al que admiraba y quería por encima de todo

-No creo que te interese…Al fin y al cabo, tienes otras cosas más importantes a las que tienes que prestar atención-Inquirió con ironía, posando sus manos en la silla del comedor-¿Y tú? ¿Dónde has estado?

-¿Yo? Con Herms…Ya te lo dije-Musitó, quitándose la chaqueta que llevaba

Le estaba mintiendo, o eso creía él. Gruñó, ladeando la cabeza. Ella le observó con curiosidad y preocupación. Algo le sucedía a su marido. Entonces, sin previo aviso, este lanzó la silla hacia el suelo con un rápido movimiento, causando un sobresalto en Ginny, quien dio unos pasos hacia atrás con cierto terror instalado en su cuerpo

El rostro de él se mostraba fiero, sin pie a poder replicar sobre ello. Tragó saliva a la vez que él se acercaba a ella, tomando su brazo con fuerza para que no se escapase. Ella intentaba hacerlo, sintiendo como el cierre de la mano de él se tornaba más sobre su muñeca y le causaba cierto dolor

-Me estás haciendo daño, Harry…-Musitó con voz lastimera

-Tú sí que me estás haciendo daño, cariño… ¿Por qué me estás mintiendo?-La soltó-Me voy. Necesito pensar en muchas cosas

Y antes de que la otra pudiese replicar, el joven salió dando un portazo. Se quedó desconcertada, sentándose en el sofá con los pensamientos inundando su mente. ¿Acaso sabía algo? No, no lo parecía. Pero se desesperaba por cada segundo y ella ya no sabía qué hacer. Amaba a Hermione y sabía que podría contar con ella. Pero también tenía claro que si Harry no se lo tomaba bien, tendrían más de un problema. Unos desagradables para su opinión

Tragó saliva, sonando el timbre. Debería ser él. Y quizás lo arreglaban de forma que quedasen bien. Tenía claro que no quería volver a ese matrimonio. Que había sido una egoísta por lo que había hecho, pero no le quedaba más remedio que afrontar la realidad. Ser responsable de sus propios actos. Suspiró, levantándose

-Harry…Yo…-Susurró, girando el manillar para abrirle la puerta a su marido

Sin embargo, sus labios se entreabrieron ante la sorpresa de la persona que se hallaba en frente de ella. Sonreía, y su cabello se encontraba perfectamente peinado. El joven sonrió con ese encanto propio de él. Hacía tiempo que no mantenían una buena conversación. Sacó de su espalda una botella de vino y le dedicó una mirada de esas tiernas y dulces

-Señorita Potter… ¿Me haría el favor de compartir esta botella conmigo?

Ginny suspiró, haciéndose a un lado. Dan, simplemente, sonrió

**Adelanto del próximo capítulo:**

**(...)**

_El joven parecía preocuparse por ella, por lo que posó su mano sobre la suya, estrechándola con fuerza para trasmitirle todo su apoyo. Ella le dedicó una sonrisa afable, dejando que los dedos de él acariciasen su piel con lentitud, y con una sensación extraña que hacía que se ruborizase. La verdad es que ese chico sabía como tratar a una muchacha, sobre todo cuando estaba esta viviendo uno de los momentos más horribles de su vida_

_-Sí, lo estoy-Logró responder-Gracias por preocuparte por mí, Dan_

_No sabía aun así lo que le sucedía, pero la cabeza le daba unas vueltas considerables para preocuparse. Se estremeció, perdiéndose un poco mientras se apoyaba con fuerza en el sofá. Ella se quedó desconcertada. Nunca le había pasado nada parecido con la bebida. Sentía que algo iba mal, aunque no sabía cerciorarse porque. Suspiró, apoyándose de nuevo en ese lugar tan cómodo. Los labios del chico de cabello dorado se tornearon en una especie de sonrisa, algo coqueta, acercándose más a ella para quizás comprobar que esta se encontraba algo mejor_

_-¿Segura?_

_Ella giró su rostro, encontrándose con el de él a escasos centímetros. _

**(...)**

**Hola ams...Ummm yo sí que me preocuparía, y no me fiaría de nadie...Ya sabes, todos tienen su secreto y bla bla bla...La cuestión es que...No todos son de fiar ;) Harry...Va a reaccionar de una forma que considero normal y obvia, aunque, te aclararé que no llegará al extremo extremo... Simplemente, hará lo que tenga que hacer. Aunque ya sabes que, proviniendo de mí, no puedes fiarte de las apariencias ;)**


End file.
